In spite of all the danger
by Erikawaii95
Summary: El antiguo santo de piscis no puede convivir con las personas debido a su sangre envenenada ¿Cómo afecta esto al resto de sus compañeros y otras personas en el santuario? ¿Fue siempre solitario? Parecía tener varías cuestiones resueltas hasta la llegada de Agasha, una aldeana de Rodorio que llegó cual tormenta eléctrica para desordenar varias cosas en su vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Lluvia y soledad

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 1: Lluvia y soledad.**

.

Llovía intensamente, una niña de cabellos castaños corría protegiendo una cesta de flores por los alrededores del santuario de las 12 casas.

— ¡Debo apresurarme o todos los pétalos caerán antes de que llegue con el patriarca!  
Ese arreglo de flores que llevaba era una ofrenda de su pueblo Rodorio hacia la Diosa Athena, por lo tanto no debía de arruinarse. Sentía que no podía más, que fallaría en su tarea y se arruinarían esas bonitas flores por su torpeza, en eso, un muchacho que parecía ser parte de la mismísima lluvia la cubrió con una capa blanca.  
— ¡Muchas gracias! —gritó Agasha, la niña, sorprendida, aferrándose a la confortable tela blanca que ahora la protegía de la lluvia.

Al ver que aquel joven de cabellos celestes no le contestaba, se acercó hacia él, pensando que quizás no la había escuchado por la fuerte lluvia. Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente, pero el joven la interrumpió.

— ¡No te me acerques! —demandó con tosquedad.

Ella quedó perpleja ante tan fría respuesta. Al darle una segunda mirada pudo darse cuenta de que este joven misterioso era uno de los doce caballeros dorados del Santuario. El muchacho tenía bonitas facciones y unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Ella había escuchado de un caballero de tales características: el caballero dorado de piscis, Albafika.  
Él siguió su camino, ignorando todo lo que ella pudiera estar pensando en ese momento.  
— Eso estuvo cerca —pensó.

Caminó unos pasos, llegó a su templo y siguió en dirección al jardín de rosas demoníacas. La lluvia ya se había transformado en una ligera llovizna.

— Este jardín no ha cambiado nada —se dijo para sí, contemplando su alrededor —Es un lugar donde no hay más que rosas envenenadas —agregó muy triste— Sin nadie, sin aves, sin insectos, sin ninguna otra planta.

Se sumió en un suspiro y se sentó en el medio de ese jardín carmesí, frente a lo que parecía ser una lápida.

* * *

Agasha estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera que estaba en la entrada de su casa, ayudándole a su padre con algunos arreglos florales.  
— ¡Fue muy grosero, yo sólo quería agradecerle! —refunfuñó.

— ¡Ay mi querida hija!—suspiró— Hay una razón por la cual el señor Albafika se comporta de esa forma —se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó— Debido a su duro entrenamiento, parte de su sangre está envenenada. Él realmente cree que su cuerpo es un peligro para los demás. Piénsalo —sonrió— tal vez si no te hubiera tratado así, no estaríamos hablando de esto ahora.

La florista no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba contando y se sentía mal porque lo había juzgado duramente. Había hasta llegado a pensar que la había tratado de esa forma por narcisismo, por creerse superior a ella por su belleza ¡Qué errada estaba!  
— Ahora entiendo ¡Qué tonta fui!—susurró y se quedó unos segundos pensativa, asimilando lo que le había dicho su padre. Inmediatamente, le entró una duda que la empezó a carcomer— Pero, entonces ¿El señor Albafika no tiene amigos? Seguramente debe de sentirse muy solo.

— No sé si a tal extremo —rió al verla tan preocupada— Supongo que de alguna manera se relaciona con los otros caballeros dorados.

Tiseo era un hombre de unos 40 años, robusto, alto y sobre todo una muy buena persona. Él había perdido a su esposa Eliselda y tuvo que cuidar de Agasha desde que ella tenía siete años. La pérdida de su esposa lo había afectado bastante y a veces sentía un vacío muy grande que sólo podía calmar su hija que le hacía recordar mucho a su esposa en la gran mayoría de sus aspectos: su carácter, su apariencia, su color de voz y muchas actitudes que le hacían sentir que por un momento su amada estaba con él.

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro y la florista aún tenía con ella la capa del caballero. La había lavado y colgado en la puerta de su cuarto. Sabia que algún día debía devolverla, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que él fuera a la aldea a buscarla pero, al ver que los días pasaban y no había ninguna señal del Santo Dorado, decidió llevársela ella.  
— Papá, iré al santuario a devolverle esto al señor a Albafika —anunció con la capa entre sus manos.

— Está bien hija, pero no creo que puedas entregársela personalmente.  
— Lo sé, pero no importa —sonrió— me encargaré de que mi gratitud le llegue de alguna forma —contestó y partió hacia el santuario con su cabello ondeando al viento.

* * *

El pisciano se encontraba descansando en su templo luego de haber terminado de entrenar. Estaba muy cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no se podía dormir. De repente comenzó a oír unos pasos que se adentraban en su templo.  
— Buenas tardes, Albafika —dijo una voz— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Buenas tardes, Shion —contestó seriamente— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Shion de Aries tenía el cabello verde claro y dos puntos rojos en su frente, era un lemuriano bastante común y poseía las características de todas las personas que eran de Jamir; era un muchacho sabio y dedicado.  
— No, gracias —le sonrió— sólo quería pedirte permiso para pasar por tu templo y, saber cómo estabas —El pisciano ni lo miró.

— Estoy bien, gracias. Puedes pasar por mi templo.  
El ariano estaba acostumbrado a la actitud huraña del caballero de Piscis, pero aun así no descartaba la idea de que el esquivo muchacho debía sentirse muy solo e intentaba, las pocas veces que lo veía, entablar alguna conversación para ganarse su amistad.

— ¡Qué bueno! —respondió algo incómodo, no sabiendo cómo continuar luego de tan fría contestación.

Piscis no contestó nada, sólo esperaba que el Caballero de Aries se fuera de su templo. En ese momento, una herida que se había hecho en su entrenamiento empezó a sangrar. Shion lo notó y comenzó a preocuparse.  
— Albafika ¡Estas sangrando! ¿Qué te pasó? — olvidándose de todo lo de la sangre envenenada, se acercó a él. Estaba casi rozándolo, pero el pisciano rápidamente se corrió a un lado.

— ¡Aléjate, Shion! Sabes que no...- el ariano no lo dejó terminar.  
— ¡Yo no le temo a tu sangre envenenada, Albafika! —respondió alzando la voz.

No pudo darle ninguna respuesta, estaba sorprendido de que alguien tan protocolar como Shion tuviera una reacción así.

Al ver que el bello muchacho no le contestaba, el santo de aries decidió seguir su camino, ya que debía ver al Patriarca Sage.

— Ten eso en mente —agregó como despedida.

Albafika se quedó conmovido, no lo podía creer.

— Es una lástima, seríamos buenos amigos de no ser por… esto —se dijo acomodando la venda que se había puesto sobre la herida que Shion había visto sangrando. De todas formas, él prefería estar solo antes que soportar la perdida de alguien más por culpa de su sangre.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando, nuevamente, unos pasos lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Quién podrá ser ahora? —pensó abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

— Bu bue-nas tardes —balbuceó una dulce voz.

Ni la miró, pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi templo?  
— Emm, disculpe señor —contestó entre apenada y sorprendida, no esperaba encontrárselo allí— pero es que tenía que devolverle esto —dijo enseñándole la capa.

— Está bien —bufó— Déjala en el piso y retírate.

— Bueno —replicó descolocada —Pero antes, yo quería agradecerle por lo del otro día —se puso nerviosa al ver que el santo seguía ignorándola— la lluvia… usted… yo… capa.

— No fue nada —rebatió, intentando sonar amable.

— Bueno, mejor será que me vaya —sonrió— Ah y mi nombre es Agasha —acotó, retirándose lentamente.

— Agasha —repitió por lo bajo —Es una niña muy dulce —pensó, dejando caer sus parpados para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un fanfic que empecé a escribir hace como 5 años atrás jaja. Nunca lo subí a esta plataforma, siempre me limité a facebook y bueno como pasó tanto tiempo me decidí a reescribirlo (agregando o quitando algunas pequeñas cosas) Si ya lo conocen y vienen leyéndolo hace rato, sigan porque como ya dije cambie unas cuantas cosas. Con respecto a la historia: está situada casi tres años antes de la guerra santa (un poquiiito antes de que Tenma vaya al Santuario a entrenar) y de la muerte de Albafika, Agasha tiene 12 y Albafika 20 años. Con el correr de los capítulos van a entender por qué es tanto el tiempo. En fin, espero les guste y los espero el próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Descifrar

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 2: Descifrar.**

.

Era un día hermoso: el sol brillaba como nunca antes, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube. Aunque era invierno, reinaba un clima agradable. A Agasha le encantaban estos días ya que siempre con sus amigas organizaban un picnic y pasaban la jornada, aunque últimamente no lo hacían muy seguido debido a los deberes de la florista.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido estas dos? —se quejó.

—Paciencia, hija, deben estar por llegar.

— Es que saben que odio esperar —refunfuñó.

— Buenos días señor Tiseo, hola Agasha — se anunció una voz.

— ¡Por fin Kyoko! ¡Ahí estas! —la reprendió.

Kyoko era un año mayor que la pelicastaña. Tenía un largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos color miel, una chica buena y tímida que siempre estaba para su amiga. Cuando la mamá de Agasha murió, pasaron a ser intimas amigas, ya que Kyoko también había perdido a su madre y eso, en un punto, las hacía sentirse como hermanas.  
— ¡Perdón! Es que me quedé dormida —sonrió, apenada.

— Ay ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —espetó la florista, fingiendo enojo— ¿Y Dafne? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

— Me dijo que la fuéramos a buscar a su casa, que tenía algo importante que decirnos —contestó con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡Afff! —resopló— A este ritmo el picnic quedará para la noche —tomando su canasta, agregó— ¡Vámonos ya!

Las dos niñas saludaron a Tiseo y se marcharon  
— Diviértanse —les gritó como despedida y siguió con su trabajo.

Mientras veía como se alejaban, Tiseo recordó una pequeña charla que había tenido con su hija un mes atrás, luego de que ella volviera de devolverle la capa al Santo de Piscis...

* * *

 _— Papá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo mientras lo ayudaba a terminar un arreglo floral de gladiolos._

 _— Claro que sí, dime —sonrió, expectante._

 _— De ahora en adelante ¿Puedo llevar yo la ofrenda diaria al Santuario?_

 _— Tendría que preguntarle al Patriarca, aunque no creo que haya problema, ya te conocen por las pocas veces que has ido en mi reemplazo —expresó, sorprendido por la petición— ¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras ir al Santuario con más frecuencia? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos, con curiosidad._

 _— Ammm, es que… —balbuceó, ruborizándose e intentando pensar algo que contestar en lugar de su motivo real._

 _— ¿Sigues preocupada por el señor Albafika ¿Verdad? —Interrumpió, risueño. Pensando en lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su hija cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. Agasha lo miró, se sentía atrapada, sabía que no podía mentirle a su padre._

 _— Sí —contestó, bajando la cabeza con un poco de pudor— Quisiera intentar ser su amiga. No está bien que alguien esté tan solo en este mundo— Tiseo la miró con ternura, orgulloso de tener una hija con tan buenas intenciones— Tendré mis precauciones por lo del veneno, no te preocupes— Sonrió, inspirando confianza en su padre._

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a la morada de Dafne, estaban por tocar la puerta cuando ella la abrió precipitadamente, asustándolas.  
— ¡Hola! ¿Están preparadas para pasar el mejor día de toda sus vidas? —Dijo eufórica.

— ¡Ay! —exclamaron Kyoko y Agasha en unísono.

— Vaya manera de recibirnos, Dafne —brameó la florista con ironía.

— Perdón, no fue mi intención —se disculpó, sonriendo.

Dafne tenía el cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos celestes, era la chica más bonita de todo Rodorio. Rebelde y salvaje. Tenía la misma edad que Agasha.  
— Bueno, ya estamos aquí —empezó Kyoko— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

— Nada, sólo que estoy castigada y no me dejan salir.  
— Pero, entonces ¿No iras? —preguntó Agasha, confundida.

— ¡Claro que sí! Para eso les dije que vengan.  
Agasha y Kyoko se miraron anonadadas, no entendían qué era lo que su amiga les estaba tratando de decir.  
— ¿No estarás tramando una de las tuyas, verdad? —reprochó Kyoko.

— ¡Qué bien me conocen! Bueno, este es el plan: espérenme en la parte de atrás.  
Las dos amigas se quedaron anonadadas pero ya estaban acostumbradas a estas locuras de Dafne, así que siguieron el plan. Fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y esperaron. Unos segundos después vieron a la rubia saliendo por la ventana de su cuarto.  
— ¡Dafne te vas a…! —exclamó la preocupada florista.  
— ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Dafne saltó y se dirigió dónde estaban sus amigas, quienes la miraban con cierto reproche— ¿Por qué me miran así?

— Sólo espero que no nos metamos en líos por tu culpa— refunfuñó la pelicastaña.

— ¡Ay, tranquilas! —rió— tengo todo bajo con… —un ruido proveniente de su casa la interrumpió.

— ¡DAFNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
— Es mi mamá ¡Corran!  
Y las tres niñas se alejaron corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque cercano.

— ¡Nunca más nos hagas eso! —pronunció con dificultad la pelinegra, tratando de recuperar el aire.  
— ¡Sí! ¡La próxima nos avisas! No ¡Mejor que no haya próxima! —espetó Agasha, enojada.

— ¡Está bien, no lo hago más! —respondió, volteando sus bellos ojos— Pero admítanlo, fue divertido: "¡DAFNEEEEE!" —gritó, imitando a su madre.

Agasha y Kyoko no pudieron evitar sus carcajadas.  
— ¡Ay Dafne! Eres única —entonó Kyoko, con su característico tono apacible.

— ¡Sí, la única loca! —le siguió la florista, que intentaba dejar de reírse.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No aplaudan —remató la rubia con ironía.

Mientras seguían caminando, un rosedal que contenía unas rosas preciosas, llamó la atención de la pelicastaña.  
— Albafika —susurró, creyendo que sólo lo había pensado.

— ¿Albafika? —preguntaron sus amigas en unísono. El nombre se les hacía particularmente familiar y lo relacionaban con el santuario, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba cien por ciento segura como para llegar a una certera conclusión.

— ¿Es tu novio? — inquirió la rubia con picardía— ¡Ay ya, cuéntanos!

— ¡¿Cómo crees?! — contestó ruborizada y nerviosa— Es… sólo un amigo —dijo dudando lo último, ya que tampoco había cruzado demasiadas palabras con el esquivo muchacho.

— Por supuesto —irrumpió Kyoko, tratando de salvar a su amiga— Si Agasha tuviera un novio o algo así ¿No crees que ya nos hubiese contado?

— Tienes razón Kyoko, perdón por dudar de ti Agasha.  
La florista miró a la pelinegra, es sus orbes color verde podía leerse con claridad el "gracias" que sus labios no habían pronunciado.  
Sacaron sus cosas y empezaron a comer. La comida estuvo interrumpida por risas, anécdotas, secretos y demás.  
— ¡Cómo extrañaba esto! —pensó— ¿Qué estará haciendo el señor Albafika ahora? —se preguntó pensando tristemente en que él se privaba de disfrutar algo así.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, las chicas se habían divertido tanto que no habían reparado en el tiempo que habían estado allí.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Mis padres van a matarme! —dijo Dafne, preocupada.

— Claro ¿y recién ahora te das cuenta? —remató la florista con aire burlón.

— Dafne tiene razón, debemos regresar ahora antes de que se haga más de noche —terminó Kyoko.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el pueblo entre risas y bromas, hasta llegar a la casa de Dafne.  
— Si no las vuelvo a ver, prométanme que visitaran mi tumba.  
Kyoko y Agasha rieron.  
— ¡Ay, tampoco seas tan dramática! —respondió Agasha.

— ¿Dafne, eres tú? — se escuchó el furioso grito desde el interior de la vivienda.

— ¡Sí mamá, ya voy! —contestó a los gritos— Ok, adiós amigas. Nos veremos en un mes o dos, cuando pueda salir de la mazmorra —se despidió con ironía.

— ¡Adiós Dafne! —respondieron en unísono mientras se alejaban riendo.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era de esos silencios que se dan porque simplemente se está bien con la compañía del otro sin mediar palabras. Porque ya no hay nada que decir.  
— Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo— dijo Kyoko al notar que ya habían llegado a su casa— ¡Nos vemos Agasha! —Se acercó y le dio un abrazo. A los segundos, empezó a susurrarle algo al oído— Oye, luego me cuentas de ese "amigo" tuyo ¡¿Eh?! —y al alejarse le guiñó un ojo.

Agasha se ruborizó. Si había algo que ya era irreparable era el hecho de que se había dejado en evidencia y su amiga lo había notado, no iba a escapar de esta fácil. Por lo que decidió no utilizar excusa alguna.  
— Está bien, adiós —sonrió y siguió su camino.

Rodorio era una villa muy humilde y cerca de la casa de Kyoko, aún más. Tiseo siempre le había advertido a su hija que debía ser precavida, por más que contaran con la protección del santuario. De todas formas, Agasha no tenía miedo, sólo se sentía intranquila. Era la primera vez que caminaba sola y de noche por ese lugar.  
Como si suerte hubiese decidido jugarle una mala pasada, comenzó a sentir que unos pasos la seguían. Al notarlo, empezó a caminar con más rapidez, cada vez más intranquila. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
— ¿Adónde vas bonita? —una voz la llamó. Ella la ignoró y siguió. Sólo dio unos pasos más, hasta que un hombre se le interpuso.

— Hola linda —le dijo y mirando la canasta que ella llevaba le preguntó— ¿Qué llevas ahí? —la florista se dio cuenta de que, claramente, ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones. Trató de escapar, pero cuando giró para salir corriendo dos hombres más aparecieron. Por lo cual los tres hombres terminaron rodeándola.

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes? —dijo uno.

— No te haremos daño, eso si cooperas —se sumó otro y los tres lanzaron unas temibles carcajadas.

Agasha comenzó a desesperarse al ver que no tenía escapatoria.  
— ¡Déjenme en paz! —les gritó— No tengo nada que sea para ustedes —estaba muriéndose de miedo pero no quería dejar que esos tipos lo supieran. Les haría frente, en la medida en que ella pudiera.

— No seas arisca lindura, sólo queremos pasar un buen rato contigo —contestó uno acercándosele y le sacó a la fuerza su canasta— ¡Dame eso! Quiero ver que llevas ahí.

— ¡Eso es mío! —le replicó.

— ¡Shhh! —la silenció otro, tapándole la boca con su mano— Callada eres mucho más linda, no hagas que te lastimemos.

La niña trató de zafarse como pudo, con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Le mordió la mano, haciendo que el bandido se alejara un poco.  
— ¡Ya me canse de ti mocosa!— dijo el que quedaba, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja.

Agasha sentía que ese era su fin, podía sentir que la respiración de los hombres se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca de ella. Iban a matarla, o vaya a saber qué le iban a hacer.  
— Eres muy, muy preciosa. Pero eres arisca —empezó a decir uno.

— Niña mala —siguió otro— ahora te vamos a educar...

— Así vas a aprender —cerró el de la navaja.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que se venía lo peor y no quería verlo.

— Déjenla en paz —gritó una imponente voz.

Agasha abrió lentamente sus ojos ¡No lo podía creer! Esa voz era la de Albafika y lo que aún menos podía creer era que estaba sin su armadura. Estaba vestido con un sobretodo. pantalón negro y botas de media caña del mismo color. Viéndolo de esa forma podía pasar como un pueblerino más pero, aunque lo intentara, su belleza natural lo hacía verse digno de un título de la realeza, aún con ropa tan simple. Ella se relajó, sabía que estaba a salvo con él ahí presente.  
Los tres hombres voltearon a verlo.  
— ¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo uno.

— Eso no importa, pero si no la dejan en paz me veré forzado a partirles la cara —respondió con convicción. Los hombres se echaron a reír, lo que aumentó la furia de Albafika.

— Oye niño bonito, no quieras hacerte el héroe —dijo uno entre risas— Déjanos a esta niña, con ese bello rostro podrás tener a cualquier chica que desees —el pisciano no respondió. Al ver que no contestaba, el hombre siguió— Si la quieres tanto, me imagino que tendrás algo de mucho valor para darnos a cambio.

No tenía intenciones de atacar, pero que trataran a una mujer como mercancía y que lo subestimaran por su apariencia había hecho despertar su ira, habían colmado su paciencia.  
— Suéltenla —demandó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿La quieres? —preguntó uno en tono burlón y pellizcó a Agasha, haciendo que ella gritara— Entonces ¡Ven a buscarla, idiota!

En ese instante el tipo de la navaja se le aventó a Albafika para atacarlo con ella. El santo, con una sola, mano frenó el golpe, con la gracia digna de su posición como caballero dorado. Lo único que logró el sujeto fue hacerle un corte de menor importancia en el brazo. Los otros dos hombres y la pelicastaña quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona de naturaleza tan hermosa fuera tan fuerte?

El hombre de la navaja no podía si quiera moverse. El santo de piscis lo soltó y este cayó muerto al piso. Como el tipo le había hecho un corte en el brazo, lo salpicó parte de la sangre envenenada, causando su letal efecto.  
Miró fijamente hacia los otros dos hombres, quienes se habían quedado petrificados al ver lo sucedido.  
— Si no quieren correr la misma suerte ¡Váyanse ya! ¡Y no quiero volver a verlos por aquí! —Amenazó, aún enfurecido. Los delincuentes no lo terminaron de escuchar y salieron corriendo.

— Señor Albafika —balbuceó ella, aproximándosele. Estaba extremadamente preocupaba por la herida que presentaba su brazo— Yo… —el pisciano interrumpió sus movimientos con brusquedad.

— ¡No te me acerques! —Le gritó— ¿Acaso quieres terminar como ese tipo? —inquirió precipitado, señalando el cadáver.

Se sentía abatido. No era su intención matar a nadie, sólo quería que dejaran en paz a la niña. Pero las cosas se le habían ido de las manos y ahora existía una nueva victima de su sangre maldita, otro peso con el que cargar.  
— Debes ser más cuidadosa, quien sabe qué te hubieran hecho si no llegaba a tiempo.  
— Yo… —Agasha no podía hablar correctamente. Estaba conmocionada por todo y quería decirle un millón de cosas, sentía que se ahogaba entre palabras.

Al ver que ella no le contestaba, dio media vuelta y partió con rapidez al Santuario.

Viendo como el Santo se marchaba, ella repasaba todo lo ocurrido, llena de dudas.

Aunque ella intentaba día tras día un acercamiento; el esquivo Santo siempre se las arreglaba para evitarle incluso hasta el saludo no apareciendo a la entrada de su templo cada vez que ella pasaba por ahí. Era tal la situación que Agasha había caído en la conclusión de que quizás no era del agrado del pisciano. Poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas y las ganas de intentar entablar amistad con el muchacho. Pero lo que acababa de pasar cambiaba las cosas, la situación la había dejado confundida y llena de preguntas: ¿Cómo había llegado él en el momento justo? ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pensaba él de ella y por qué se empeñaba tanto en evitarla?

Esta vez, no se lo iba a dejar pasar. Necesitaba respuestas a esas preguntas ¡Por lo menos a una! Esta vez no iba a descansar hasta descifrar al enigmático piscis. Así que viendo que Albafika se encontraba ya cerca del Santuario, corrió hacia él…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**Hola nuevamente :) Para los que ya venían leyendo la historia se darán cuenta que agregué y cambié varias cosas en este capítulo. Simplemente así se me hace más verosímil jaja. Para el título y la idea general del capítulo me guie en dos canciones "Decode" (Paramore) y "Until you're mine" (Demi Lovato). Si quieren ponerse más en ambiente, les recomendaría escucharlas y leer las letras para q entiendan cómo se siente Agasha (que pobrecita está q no entiende ni papa de las actitudes de Alba-kun jaja) En fin, espero que les vaya gustando la idea y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Lágrimas y espinas

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 3: Lágrimas y espinas.**

.

El invierno reinaba imponente, tornando frío el clima de manera abrupta. La noche había pintado el cielo de un azul oscuro, en el que sólo resaltaban la luna y las estrellas, formando pequeños farolitos que iluminaban en matices el santuario de las doce casas.  
Albafika se dirigía de regreso, llegando a las escaleras procuró pasar inadvertido por sus compañeros. Cada Templo le presentaba un obstáculo y esperaba que si se le presentaba algún inconveniente, si era notado, los otros caballeros simplemente le permitieran el paso al reconocerlo, sin tener que mediar palabras.

Agasha lo seguía, llevando una considerable distancia, intentado que el pisciano no la notara.

Los 12 templos estaban conectados entre sí por largas escaleras talladas entre las rocas y flanqueadas por columnas de piedra. Cada uno erigido en un plano más alto que el anterior a lo largo de la vertiente montañosa.

El santo de piscis pudo sortear con facilidad el primer templo, que era el que más le preocupaba ya que podía encontrarse con el curioso de Shion. Ya había comprobado que el caballero de Aries trataba fervientemente de ser amistoso, simplemente no estaba de humor como para tener que lidiar con él. El ariano había sentido la presencia de Albafika, pero al notarlo negativo prefirió dejarlo pasar sin mediar palabra alguna.  
— ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? —Pensó preocupado, pero unos apresurados pasos lo interrumpieron.

— Buenas noches —dijo una dulce voz. Shion volteó inmediatamente. Sólo con verla pudo definirla como una niña, no tan niña, adorable y cálida. Recordó haberla visto antes por el Santuario.

— Buenas noches ¿Tú eres la florista de Rodorio, verdad?  
— Sí señor Shion, trabajo con mi padre en la florería.  
—Veo que me conoces —Sonrió— Un dato muy curioso.

— Sí, emm, he oído hablar de usted —Dafne era una admiradora del caballero de Aries. Estaba prácticamente enamorada de él y les había contado miles de veces a su amigas de su forma de ser y demás cualidades. El ariano sólo se limitó a reír.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tu honorable visita al santuario? —la miró, curioso.

— Sólo quería pasar para... hablar con el Patriarca —mintió, escondiendo su nerviosismo detrás de una sonrisa. Shion se dio cuenta, ¡Era muy obvio que ella venía siguiendo al peliceleste!. Prefirió ganarse su confianza y que ella le contase por sí misma de sus intenciones con piscis en otro momento. Además, no veía que mal podía hacer una niña tan dulce, probablemente ella era lo que el esquivo santo necesitaba como alivio a su soledad. Así que, luego de intercambiar unas palabras más, le permitió el paso.

* * *

El pisciano logró llegar hasta el cuarto templo sin ningún problema, hasta el momento su tranquilidad no había sido perturbada, por lo que decidió apresurarse. No quería jugar demasiado con su suerte.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Lo que me trajo el viento! —exclamó sarcásticamente una voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

Era el Santo de Cáncer que tenía el cabello corto, azul oscuro y ojos violáceos. Era muy sarcástico, rebelde, bromista y algo manipulador. Su forma de ser se debía a una infancia traumática de la que sólo se veía como un sobreviviente, llegando a cometer actos vandálicos para tal fin, considerando al resto de las personas como algo pasajero e insignificante ante la muerte. Aunque desde su llegada al santuario y gracias a la guía de su maestro, el Patriarca Sage, empezó a ver a las personas con los distintos matices existentes.  
— Discúlpame Manigoldo, no sabía que estabas despierto —respondió de manera protocolar y apacible— ¿Me permitirías pasar por tu templo?

—Por supuesto, Albita —inminentemente pudo divisar que el pisciano no llevaba su armadura dorada, cosa que despertó su curiosidad— ¿Dime, de dónde venías?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó tajante.

— ¡Pero qué malhumor! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con tu noviecita? —rebatió irónicamente.

Albafika no contestó y caminó directo a la salida del templo. Sabía cómo era su compañero y que, si le daba importancia a sus bromas, este iba a seguir. Ya le había permitido el paso, por lo cual no tenía nada más que hacer allí.  
— Oye, ¿Te diste cuenta de que te vienen siguiendo?  
—Sí —bufó— Pero este no es mi templo, te corresponde a ti protegerlo. ¿Por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo molestándome y haces lo que te corresponde como un Santo de tu rango? —arremetió, con un toque de altanería.

— Tsk, vaya ¡Pescado rabioso! —murmuró casi inaudible, al menos eso creyó.

— _¡Escuché eso, cangrejo infradotado!_ —replicó piscis casi gritando, vía cosmos, desde afuera del templo.

— ¡Uy! Creo que esta vez me pasé —se dijo riendo.

De repente escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a la entrada de su templo.

— Jum ¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco con este intruso! —sonrió con picardía.

Agasha entró apresurada al templo de Cáncer. Como no había visto al Santo correspondiente a esa casa en la entrada, decidió pasar y continuar con su camino. Ya le había pasado eso en el templo de géminis, concluyó en que quizás su protector se encontraba de misión o algo por el estilo. Estaba sumida en todo ese razonamiento, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz.  
— ¡Psss hey! —Se asustó y frenó, luego de esperar unos segundos para ver si volvía a escuchar el llamado y de mirar hacia todos lados, dedujo que sólo debía ser su inconsciente jugándole una mala pasada.

— ¡Psss, oye niña! —volvió a examinar desconcertada, no veía a nadie. En ese instante sintió una mano que se posaba en su pequeño hombro.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasar sin mi permiso?! —Del susto que se llevó, Agasha dio un salto y soltó un pequeño gritito.

— Pe-per perdón señor… yo —tartamudeó, nerviosa.

Al ver su aterrada reacción el santo de cáncer estalló en carcajadas. La situación le había parecido tan hilarante que no podía parar de reírse, por un momento sintió que de tanto hacerlo ya le dolía el abdomen.

— Pe-per perdón —la imitó, intentando detener su risa— Sí, tú ¿Qué?

— Yo… yo —Agasha se había puesto roja de la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación y los nervios no le ayudaban en lo absoluto— Disculpe.

— Sí, te disculpo tomatito —siguió con su tono burlón— ¿Pero qué hace una niña de tu edad a esta hora en la calle?

— Yo… —sin pensarlo repitió las palabras que habían funcionado con el caballero de aries— Vengo a ver si el Patriarca tiene algún pedido de la florería.

— Mmm ¿Vienes a ver al viejo? ¿No tienes una mejor excusa? ¡A esta hora ese viejo está en el sexto sueño! —sonrió revolviendo los castaños cabellos de ella— A mí no me engañas niña, sigues a Albafika ¿Verdad?

No pudo contestar de lo sorprendida que estaba al ser descubierta, tampoco pudo evitar el ruborizarse.  
— Me voy a tomar esas mejillas rosadas como un sí —le guiñó— Buen intento niña, ese es un pescado podrido —rió, cruzándose de brazos— Puedes pasar.

La florista estaba perpleja, el caballero de cáncer era, sin dudas, una persona extraña. No le nació otra cosa que sólo agradecerle.

— Gracias señor…  
— Manigoldo —terminó él.  
— Manigoldo —repitió ella y siguió su camino, pensando en que aunque su presentación había sido de lo más extravagante, cáncer era una buena persona.

— Afff, ¡Pobre niña!- murmuró, sonriendo travieso— Ahora es problema del pescadito rabioso —se dijo para sí tratando de ahogar su risa al imaginar la cara del pisciano cuando la viera.

* * *

Albafika había llegado a su templo. ¡Al fin estaba solo! Al fin iba a poder descansar, o intentarlo al menos. Toda la situación lo había dejado estresado.

Recordó la herida que le había hecho el delincuente, así que rápidamente se dispuso a vendarla. Estaba en eso cuando de repente comenzó a oír unos pasos.  
— ¿La niña otra vez? —pensó. Los pasos empezaron a sentirse más cercanos.

— Creí que Manigoldo te había detenido en Cáncer… —resopló, maldiciendo al cangrejo para sus adentros— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —fue tan brusco, que por un momento hizo que ella se asustara. Pero rápidamente juntó mucho valor para poder pronunciar lo siguiente.

— Señor yo… tengo algo importante que preguntarle —Albafika la miró atento, esperando la pregunta.

La florista se ponía cada segundo más nerviosa. Trataba de pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras, en sólo una pregunta que resumiera todo.  
— Te escucho —bufó piscis, perdiendo la paciencia.

— Yo quería saber si… —una laguna de palabras la invadió y trató de decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente— Usted... yo… ¡¿Le caigo bien?! —preguntó un poco exaltada, de inmediato sintió la necesidad de corregirse, de explicarse. Su torpeza y nerviosismo no le estaban dejando las cosas fácil— Es que pareciera que usted siempre está evitándome y…

— ¿Eso importa? —la interrumpió, brindándole una indiferente mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba comprender la importancia de la pregunta ¿Por qué su opinión le interesaba?

— Sí, para mi es importante —contestó, sonriéndole.

Trató de ser estratégico. Esto ya le había ocurrido varias veces, su belleza siempre había atraído a muchas chicas y él las alejaba con su actitud fría y esquiva. Pero por algún motivo que no entendía, Agasha era diferente a todas, ella seguía intentando acercársele.  
— No te conozco lo suficiente como para dar una opinión de ti, sólo me limito a decir que…—y la miró para intentar buscar las palabras que le faltaban. En esa observación, encontró mucho más de lo que esperaba decir.

Ella lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos y con esa sonrisa, que era tan cálida y esperanzadora. Sonrisas como esas merecían ser eternas por el efecto aliviador que generaban en las personas desdichadas. Él sintió ese alivio, le acariciaba cada parte de su herido ser, uniendo las piezas que parecían ya nunca volver a encajar. Sentía algo más, algo que desconocía y no podía definir.

— ¿Qué? —irrumpió la impaciente Agasha.

— Que… —piscis volvió en sí— Que eres una niña terca y tonta ¡Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí! —frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué insistes? —interrogó levantando la voz.

— ¡Es que usted está tan solo! Y yo… —La florista no podía detener sus palabras, se enredaba con ellas desesperada por hacerle saber al Santo sus intenciones— ¡Sólo quería ser su amiga! —gritó, intentando no llorar.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡No necesito tu lástima! —replicó, molesto. Al notar que ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto, trató de desviar la conversación— ¿No crees que es muy tarde? Tu padre debe de estar preocupado por ti.

— En eso tiene razón —contestó. Aunque no quiso la invadió la impotencia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Discúlpeme por ser un estorbo —y rápidamente corrió a la salida, llorando.

Mientras veía a Agasha correr, el pisciano recordó muy triste todas las veces que ella había pasado por su templo: preguntando por él a los guardias; buscándolo con la mirada mientras él, al detectar su presencia, se adentraba al Jardín de las rosas demoníacas para evitarla…

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, el importarle tanto a alguien tan dulce y bueno como ella le despertaba sentimientos confusos y extraños.

— ¿Qué es esto tan extraño que siento en mi pecho cuando sé que ella está cerca? —Se preguntó llevando su mano a la zona dicha— ¡¿Pero qué rayos hago pensando en esto?! —Sacudió la cabeza, entrando en sí— Son puras tonterías —Y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de su templo.

" _Eres muy amable, Albafika. Prométeme que continuarás así, como el santo de piscis"_

— Maestro Lugonis… —balbuceó mirando las estrellas, recordando lo que le había prometido a su maestro— ¡Actué como un idiota! —manifestó enojado, apretando su puño, dándose cuenta que estaba faltando a su palabra y que había hecho algo que odiaba y no quería: de manera indirecta estaba lastimando a alguien, con su actitud— Debo disculparme con ella —declaró poniéndose de pie y comenzando a seguir el camino que la florista ya había dejado.

* * *

Agasha iba corriendo por los alrededores del Santuario. Se sentía desilusionada, devastada y humillada  
— ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Qué fue lo que yo creí? —se dijo, deteniéndose. No pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

Todavía no creía en lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía de la actitud huraña de Albafika, pero de todas formas ella se esperaba otra cosa, algo más. En ese instante volvió en sí y recordó que debía apurarse

— Papá debe estar muy preocupado, mejor me apresuro.

Trató de ser muy silenciosa al pasar por cada templo. Lo que ella no sabía es que los caballeros sentían su presencia de todos modos. No había muchas posibilidades de que ella causara algún desastre y como muchos ya reconocían haberla visto por el santuario, concluían en que quizás estaba por un asunto concerniente al patriarca. Muchos otros, se encontraban de misión, como por ejemplo Aspros y El Cid.

— Ya es la segunda vez que pasas por mi templo —declaró una voz en un tono firme

La florista se asustó, no sabía qué debía contestarle. No quería meter en problemas a Albafika y tampoco quería que su padre la regañara.

— ¿Qué le digo? —pensó muy asustada.

— Tranquila, sólo quiero que te presentes. Creo que merezco al menos saber tu nombre luego de que me despertaras dos veces ¿No lo crees? —dijo y se acercó a ella— Mi nombre es Asmita.

Ella lo observó detalladamente: era un hombre joven, alto y delgado; de tez blanca y pelo rubio claro que se extendía hasta más allá de su espalda. Lo que más le llamó la atención de su aspecto era un pequeño círculo tatuado en su frente a la misma distancia de sus ojos, había tanta paz en él. Intentó recordar si alguna vez había oído de él en Rodorio, pero no.

De entre todos los Santos de Athena, Asmita era uno de los más enigmáticos y desconocidos. Realmente el Santo de Virgo apreciaba la soledad y era un hombre reservado que marcaba las distancias con los otros Santos. Pero la principal razón por la que él se mostraba introvertido, escéptico e incluso afligido era consecuencia de su ceguera, que como contrapartida le permitía sentir muchas cosas vedadas al resto de la gente.

— Emm me llamo Agasha, discúlpeme señor no quería molestarlo —respondió sonriendo para ocultar su nerviosismo— Es un señor agradable, pero debo irme y no tengo ganas de platicar—reflexionó para sus adentros.

— Descuida, puedes irte si debes hacerlo.

— Pero ¿Cómo fue que…? —cuestionó anonadada. El caballero de Virgo sonrió.

— Tengo habilidades telepáticas, si eso contesta tu pregunta.  
— Ah —replicó ella, continuando con su sonrisa incómoda que ya hacía que se le entumecieran las mejillas— Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Asmita. Prometo que otro día vendré y platicaré con usted.

— Está bien, Agasha. No quiero que te lo tomes como un compromiso, no hay necesidad.  
— ¡Wow que desconfiado! —opinó para sí.  
— Eso dicen todos —señaló Asmita.

La florista no se sentía de humor como para seguirle la conversación y trató de optar por la salida más fácil.  
— Se me hace tarde, debo irme señor. Disculpe si lo ofendí— hizo una pausa y recordó con tristeza lo ocurrido con el santo de piscis— Es que no tuve un buen día hoy.

— Entiendo, no todos los días son buenos pequeña —afirmó con su característico tono sereno— Puedes irte ya.

— Muchas gracias por entender, adiós —se despidió y se fue caminando a paso ligero.

* * *

Tenía un largo camino que recorrer hasta la Aldea de Rodorio. La vista era muy bella y la pequeña florista ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto correr, así que decidió detenerse un momento. Ya había llegado al templo de Géminis.

— Es un bonito lugar —sonrió mientras contemplaba la belleza arquitectónica que la rodeaba: paredes de mármol, en las cuales estaban esculpidas las figuras de dos niños gemelos provistos de alas. El del lado derecho representando la mitad buena, llevando una lira en la mano; mientras que el del lado izquierdo representaba la mitad malvada con una serpiente alrededor de su brazo.

— Sería lindo que Dafne y Kyoko vieran esto —enunció. De repente sintió que unos pasos provenían detrás de ella.

— Se supone que no debo estar aquí, la entrada al Santuario está prohibida a los aldeanos y las veces que he venido ha sido sólo para entregarle algún pedido al patriarca—pensó preocupada — ¡Ya sé! — y se escondió tras una de las columnas del tercer Templo.

— Sé que estás ahí, sal — dictaminó Albafika en tono neutral.

Agasha se sentía tan enojada. No entendía cómo podía ser que, habiéndola echado de su templo, luego de haberla insultado y de haberla hecho llorar ¿La seguía?

— Oye, sé que fui muy grosero —dijo sereno, caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose a una distancia prudente— Lo siento —se disculpó y la miró con mucha tristeza, estaba realmente arrepentido.

Ella se zambulló en aquellos profundos ojos azules, perdiéndose en ellos como si del mismísimo océano se tratase. Ya no podía sentir enojo ni tristeza hacia él. Aquella mirada había bastado para limpiar esos negativos sentimientos.

— Está bien —se limitó a contestar, brindándole una gran sonrisa. Él la miró conmovido, la niña de pelo castaño era tan pura que no podía albergar sentimientos de odio y esa cualidad le parecía hermosa y admirable— Bueno, debo continuar mi camino —soltó la florista para romper con el incómodo silencio.

— Sí —asintió— Acepta mi capa a modo de disculpas, hace mucho frío y podrías resfriarte —aseveró cubriéndola con ella. Como no llevaba puesta su armadura había decidido traérsela desde el templo de piscis a modo de tregua.

— Gracias —contestó, aferrándose tiernamente a ella.

— Sólo te pido que cuando la devuelvas no intentes tener contacto conmigo —solicitó bajando la mirada —Por favor, no quiero que resultes lastimada por error —agregó, triste, dándole la espalda para marcharse.

— ¿Quiere saber por qué sigo intentando acercarme? —soltó ella, haciendo que el pisciano se detuviera y volteara a mirarla. Al darse cuenta que había captado su atención, la florista continuó hablando— Sé que usted es una persona amable, esta capa es testigo de ello —sonrió— Y las personas buenas no deben sufrir ni estar tan solas.

— Tenía razón con que eres terca —bufó, sonriendo. La testarudez y la amabilidad de ella le habían recordado a él mismo cuando era niño— Adiós —se despidió, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las columnas.

— ¡Sonrió! —se dijo sorprendida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —¡Lo hice sonreír! —agregó felicitándose a sí misma, sintiéndose victoriosa, feliz y llena de vida.

Con un nuevo nivel de esperanza, emprendió su regreso.

— No hay que maldecir a las rosas por tener espinas. Hay que bendecir a las espinas, porque ellas tienen rosas —concluyó, pensando que en todo lo malo siempre había algo bueno para sacar a relucir y así era con Albafika. Una amable y hermosa rosa que se escondía tras sus espinas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora :**

 **Hola! :) Cabe aclarar que parte de la idea de este capítulo salió gracias al CD DRAMA de Albafika (que si no lo vieron corran a youtube porque no tiene desperdicio alguno). Voy avisando que a partir de ahora van a haber guiños al gaiden, y muchos (?) Mi recomendación es que los lean porque son excelentes, aunque no va a afectar a mi historia al 100% jaja. En fin, si les gustó dejen su review y sino también (?) Quiero agradecer a Jaz por tirarme buena vibra y sí, en algún momento subiré algo de CalveraXKardia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Rosas y Jazmines

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **CAPITULO 4: ROSAS Y JAZMINES**

.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea de Rodorio. Los rayos del sol alumbraban aquellas humildes calles adoquinadas y a las proletarias casas de rústico estilo arquitectónico, construidas con enormes ladrillos y resistentes maderas que constituían las ventanas y puertas. Todas las viviendas eran bastante parecidas.

Agasha caminaba con su cesta de mimbre cubierta de hermosas y perfumadas flores de todos los colores. A paso lento, iba recordando, intentando hilar y a su vez entender cada suceso vivido con Albafika. Habían pasado casi dos semanas del incidente con los ladrones y así como había llegado el avance con el santo, se había esfumado sin dejar rastros aparentes.

Todos los días ella se detenía en el templo de piscis para devolverle su correspondiente capa. Sin importar lo que él le había dicho, ella quería devolvérsela en persona, sabía que estaba llegando a buen puerto con él ya que el esquivo muchacho había bajado un poco la guardia. Pero, por alguna razón, él todavía seguía escondiéndose en el jardín de rosas demoniacas cada vez que la sentía llegar a su templo.

El aceptar que le devolviera la capa en persona significaba perder la guerra que se había dispuesto contra ella: no permitirle otro acercamiento. Ya suficiente había sido para él con lo que había pasado. Permitírselo otra vez sería como… admitir algo. ¡No! Por supuesto que no iba a ceder. Aunque estaba subestimando la fuerza de voluntad de la florista: ¡Si quería guerra, la iba a tener! Ella estaba completamente decidida a no dejarse vencer. Ya había ganado una vez y presentía que en algún momento el pisciano se iba a rendir nuevamente. Sólo iba a entregarle la capa a él, no se la iba a devolver hasta que no se apareciera frente a ella otra vez.

Las calles rocosas, adoquinadas y angostas de Rodorio eran perfectas a esa temprana hora para que sus pensamientos no fueran interrumpidos, aunque sabía también que no podía distraerse demasiado porque podría saltarse algún pedido.  
De forma amable, apacible y dulce repartió cada uno.  
" _Las flores siempre son un buen remedio para cualquier clase de dolor"_ solía decirse a sí misma, satisfecha y contenta del trabajo que realizaba. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo y ver una cierta felicidad en las personas que la recibían.  
Miró su canasta nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba un pedido por entregar, el del Santuario. Inmediatamente su rostro pintó una sonrisa al ver debajo de las flores la capa de Albafika, cuidadosamente doblada por ella. De forma apresurada, se dirigió al Santuario.

En ese momento, el pisciano estaba en su templo entrenando en el bello y letal Jardín de las Rosas Demoníacas. Practicaba su puntería con las rosas, colocando unas tablas y tratando de dar en el blanco de las mismas.  
— ¡9 de 10, aún no es suficiente! —se regañó a sí mismo, molesto y exhausto— ¡No puedo creer que en ocasiones cometa ese estúpido error! —Se sentó en el suelo intentando calmarse.

" _Las rosas demoníacas significan un veneno mortal, debes tener control total sobre ellas. De lo contrario personas inocentes también morirán_ "

Recordó esas palabras de su maestro Lugonis, esas lecciones, su niñez, cuando no se sentía tan solo.

— Señor Albafika, lamento interrumpirlo —gritó una voz desde las escalinatas del templo de piscis— el Patriarca quiere verlo con urgencia— Era uno de los guardias del Patriarca Sage quien le daba el mensaje. Por seguridad y a pedido del Santo de piscis, debían hacerlo a esta distancia. Nadie, a excepción de él, nadie debía entrar en el Jardín de las rosas demoniacas. Albafika se levantó del suelo rápidamente.

— Iré inmediatamente —contestó.

Las rosas le abrían el paso de camino al Salón del Patriarca. Este se encontraba luego del Jardín de las Rosas Demoníacas, escaleras arriba, en la parte más alta del Santuario. El Jardín de piscis cumplía la función de, si algún enemigo lograba sortear las 12 casas, impedir el avance de intrusos al Salón del patriarca o el templo de Athena con el aromático veneno de las rosas. Pero al detectar cosmos o presencias cercanas conocidas, las rosas dejaban el camino libre.

— ¿De qué me querrá hablar el Patriarca esta vez? —Se preguntaba entre sorprendido y preocupado. Abrió las enormes puertas de la Cámara del Patriarca, sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

La Sala de audiencias del Sumo Sacerdote estaba cubierta por una larga alfombra roja, que se extendía desde la entrada hasta llegar al trono del patriarca. Especialmente extensa, estaba concebida para que este medite y tome decisiones sobre asuntos de trascendencia, reciba a las visitas importantes, santos o mensajeros venidos al Santuario, o para que encomiende misiones a sus Caballeros.  
— ¡Albafika, siempre tan puntual! —saludó cordialmente el gran Sage.

El Patriarca Sage había sido el antiguo Santo Dorado de Cáncer, sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior, y había sido elegido por la antigua Athena para asumir el Patriarcado. También era el maestro de Manigoldo, quién ahora portaba la armadura de Cáncer. Llevaba el cabello largo, a causa de su edad este era color blanco; su vestimenta, una gran túnica color azul oscuro y un casco que le tapaba gran parte de su rostro. Era un hombre sabio, apacible y al que el paso de los años no había afectado su espíritu guerrero. Todas esas cualidades lo convertían en una persona muy querida y respetada dentro del Santuario y también, en las aldeas cercanas.  
Albafika se arrodilló en forma de reverencia, quitándose su casco. Todos los Caballeros de Athena debían hacer este respetuoso ritual frente al Patriarca.  
— Buenos días Sumo Sacerdote, aquí estoy ¿Para qué me necesitaba? —respondió piscis protocolarmente.

Para todo esto, Agasha ya había llegado frente a las puertas del Salón del Patriarca. Como las vio cerradas, decidió esperar afuera a que la atendieran. No pudo evitar escuchar la charla entre Sage y Albafika.  
— He recibido algunos comentarios que no me han gustado en lo absoluto —hizo una pausa para mirarlo seriamente— Una niña está persiguiéndote otra vez...

— ¡Cangrejo chismoso! —Pensó con enfado. Ya vería la forma de cobrárselas al cangrejo.

— Sabes muy bien las reglas: La presentas ante la diosa Athena y todo el Santuario, o no le permites la entrada.  
Lo que Sage no sabía era quién era esa niña, al parecer.  
— ¡No volverá a suceder señor! —replicó avergonzado y a su vez anonadado. ¡Si ni quiera le hablaba! ¿Qué más podía hacer para evitarla? ¡¿Cómo iba a impedirle el paso siendo que ella tenía que ir al Santuario todos los días?!

La florista se sentía completamente culpable, ¡Por su culpa estaban regañando a Albafika! Se había pasado de la raya al intentar desafiarlo.  
— Buenos días —una dulce y tranquila voz interrumpió sus atormentados pensamientos; volteó a ver y no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Por primera vez ¡Estaba en frente de la Diosa Athena!

La observó: era una chica uno o dos años mayor que ella, muy hermosa en verdad y parecía poseer un gran aura de paz. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de color lila; y unos hermosos ojos color verde que estaban un poco ocultos por el largo flequillo que caía de su cabello. Lo que más le gustó era ese hermoso y largo vestido blanco que traía puesto. Para su edad parecía bastante madura; la estricta educación recibida en el Santuario la había hecho así. Realmente había sufrido mucho la separación de su entorno anterior; cuando vivía en Italia, en ese cálido y humilde orfanato con su hermano Alone y su mejor amigo Tenma. Los extrañaba muchísimo, pero los recordaba con mucho cariño cada vez que observaba la pulsera de flores que ella misma había hecho, para cada uno de los tres, y que aún todos portaban aunque ella no lo supiera. En esas pulseras se escondía una promesa, un deseo de volverse a ver.  
Inmediatamente se arrodilló en forma de reverencia.  
— ¡Buenos días, señorita Athena!.  
— No es necesario que hagas eso —le extendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo— Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una tranquila y cálida sonrisa en su rostro que transmitía una paz inquebrantable.

— Agasha —respondió muy contenta por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Sage me ha hablado de ti, eres la florista de Rodorio, ¿Verdad? —Agasha asintió mostrándole su canasta con flores.

— Ya veo —sonrió— Mi nombre es Sasha, al menos mientras estemos solas puedes llamarme así.

— Está bien, Sasha —pensó en lo incómoda que ella debía sentirse cada vez que la llamaban "diosa".

— Por lo que veo trajiste muchas flores esta vez ¡Realmente me encantan! ¿Puedo verlas? —La florista asintió, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle…

— ¿Una capa? —preguntó la joven deidad muy sorprendida al ver el contenido de la canasta.

Agasha se sentía acorralada. Sabía que no debía mentirle a la joven Diosa, pero a la vez no quería meter en más problemas al santo de piscis. No podía articular palabra alguna y una mezcla de culpa, angustia y vergüenza hicieron que sus nervios estallaran en llanto.  
— ¡No volverá a suceder, lo prometo! Pero por favor señorita Sasha ¡No permita que el señor Albafika se meta en problemas por mi culpa!  
Sasha, quien tenía un corazón muy noble, se conmovió ante las lágrimas de aquella inocente florista. Comprendió rápidamente que ella era la niña de la que el Patriarca Sage hablaba como la admiradora de piscis. La veía desconsolada y muy triste así que se aproximó a darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.  
— No llores Agasha. No le ocurrirá nada malo a Albafika, te lo prometo. Las reglas del Santuario son severas, pero jamás utilizaría alguna de ellas para herir a alguno de mis caballeros. Ni Sage ni yo queremos eso. Sólo fue un aviso. Además, él es uno de los Santos más apegados a las reglas. Debe ser una de las primeras veces que se le llama la atención por algo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —la pelicastaña se iba tranquilizando a medida que la diosa relataba.

— Sólo quiero aclararte algo. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué Albafika, se comporta de una manera muy distante con otras personas…—Agasha no la dejó terminar.

— Es por lo de su sangre envenenada, eso lo sé —Sasha asintió.

— Sabes sólo una parte de la historia, que creo que es lo que saben todos por… seguridad. Pero hay mucho más allá de eso. Como me doy cuenta de que tú realmente quieres a mi bello caballero, te lo contaré —la oyente la miró, expectante.

— Cuando era apenas un bebé, Albafika fue abandonado en el Jardín de las Rosas Demoníacas. Fue un verdadero milagro que siendo un recién nacido sobreviviera a esa letal cantidad de veneno. Lugonis, el antiguo caballero de Piscis, lo encontró entre las rosas muy sorprendido. Desde ese momento el antiguo Santo cuidó de él, ese pequeño se había convertido en un gran alivio para su soledad. Cuando tenía aproximadamente unos 10 años, ya había empezado a entrenar y a esa corta edad tuvo que asumir si quería seguir el solitario destino de los Santos de Piscis o vivir como un humano normal. Por lo que sé él no quería dejar a su maestro solo y también tenía un cierto resentimiento hacía la gente por haber sido abandonado de pequeño, por lo tanto decidió concluir con los Lazos Carmesí de Piscis...  
— ¿Lazos Carmesí de Piscis? —preguntó la florista que estaba completamente inmersa en la historia.

— Sí, los Lazos Carmesí de Piscis son algo así como… —la joven diosa se detuvo un momento para pensar en las palabras adecuadas y exactas que explicaran el concepto que estaba relatando— Como… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los pactos de sangre?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es el ritual con el que conviertes a tu amigo más cercano en tu hermano, se intercambia una gota de sangre de una herida hecha —contó recordando que unos años atrás había hecho este pacto con Kyoko.

— Bueno, es algo muy similar a eso. La diferencia es que este ritual no se hace sólo una vez, se hace por una cierta cantidad de años y el resultado es verdaderamente trágico…—miró con atención a Sasha, esperando ansiosa a que continuara— Sobrevive solamente el que tiene la sangre más letal —a la florista se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ya iba entendiendo el punto de la cuestión.

— Eso quiere decir que… —se sentía tan horrorizada que no pudo terminar la frase.

— Sí, Lugonis murió a causa del pacto cuando Albafika tenía 16 años. Lo peor es que él no sabía nada de ese trágico resultado al haber aceptado el ritual.  
— ¡Pobre señor Albafika! —exclamó Agasha muy triste pensando en todo el dolor que debía sentir el pisciano. En ese momento se sintió pequeña, pequeña y miserable como una hormiga. Quería ayudarlo, liberarlo de toda esa culpa. Pero no veía cómo podía hacer para ser útil. Ahora entendía que las barreras del santo eran mucho más grandes de lo que ella había pensado.

— Y es desde ese día que Albafika se volvió tan esquivo. A veces cuando miro sus ojos, puedo ver que la culpa aún está quemando su alma. Ruego para que algún día él pueda estar en paz con su consciencia —se lamentó la joven Diosa.

* * *

Luego de recibir la reprimenda, Albafika recibía instrucciones para una nueva misión.  
— Deberás partir mañana mismo.  
— ¡Así se hará sumo Sacerdote! —exclamó el pisciano.

— Ya puedes retirarte Albafika.  
— Con su permiso —se incorporó, le hizo una reverencia al gran Patriarca y emprendió camino a su Templo.

Sage, que lo veía partir, recordó con nostalgia a aquel Albafika sonriente y lleno de vida a quién el dolor había convertido en un ser frío y hosco.  
— Creo que ha llegado la hora de que Albafika conozca a Luco…

* * *

Agasha y Sasha aún continuaban conversando en las afueras del Salón del Patriarca.  
La florista tomó cuidadosamente con sus manos la capa de Albafika, esa capa se había vuelto el punto más cercano que podía tener con el bello caballero. Sasha, mientras tanto, sostenía la canasta de ella y miraba sonriente todas las flores hermosas que la chica de Rodorio había traído. Un ruido proveniente del Salón del Patriarca las interrumpió.  
— Debe ser Albafika —dijo la joven Diosa— ¡Será mejor que te escondas! —La florista reaccionó rápido y, con la capa del Santo de Piscis en sus manos, se escondió tras unas columnas cercanas. Sólo olvidó algo, su canasta.

Albafika salió del Salón del Patriarca, no caminó más que unos pocos pasos y se encontró con Sasha.  
— Buenos días Señorita Athena —saludó protocolarmente y le hizo una reverencia.

— Buenos días Albafika, ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
— Bien… —la miró e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la canasta— No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿Acaso ha estado la florista de Rodorio por aquí?

— Por supuesto —contestó Sasha con una gran sonrisa— y como no la podía atender Sage, le dije que me dejara las flores a mí. Es una chica muy agradable ¿Verdad?— Agasha escuchaba atenta toda la conversación.

— Sí —respondió mirando las flores dentro de la canasta, con la mirada perdida.

— Son unas flores muy hermosas ¿No? Ella y su padre hacen un gran trabajo. Puedes tomar una si quieres.  
— Sí, son bonitas —murmuró tomando un hermoso jazmín y oliendo su perfume— con su permiso señorita, debo retirarme— cerró, haciéndole una reverencia.

— Adiós Albafika.

Sasha ya estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas en monosílabo del Santo. Cuando lo perdió de vista, le hizo una seña a Agasha para que saliera de su escondite.  
— Le gustaron tus flores —anunció la joven Diosa a modo de aliento.

— ¡Lo oí! —replicó con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que le caes bien, eso es bueno. Debo irme y supongo que tú también.  
— Sí, debo devolverle esto a su dueño y luego volveré a Rodorio.  
— Aprovecha ahora que está en el Jardín de las Rosas Demoníacas, creerá que estas aquí para recuperar tu canasta —sugirió tomando cuidadosamente las flores.

— Si, adiós Sasha —se despidió tomando su canasta.

— Adiós —susurró mientras olía el perfume de las flores que tenía entre sus manos y veía como la florista bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

* * *

Albafika se encontraba en la parte más escondida del Jardín de las Rosas Demoníacas, lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de su maestro Lugonis. Sólo era una lápida escondida entre las rosas que no se distinguía mucho desde lejos. Las últimas palabras de Lugonis se cruzaron por su mente.

 _"Tal vez tengas muchas dudas en el futuro, pero no quiero que olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo"_

— Maestro… —dejó escapar mientras miraba atentamente el jazmín que tenía entre sus manos.

Blanco, puro, hermoso… frágil. Características que había visto humanizadas en Agasha. No había sido casualidad que esa flor fuera, entre todas las de la canasta, la que le había parecido irresistible. Si no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba esa testaruda niña florista, lo sabía ahora. Porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en verla entrar a su templo. Había algo excitante y enervante en ello: hacía que sintiera como si todo, como si el mundo, no era lo que había pensado que era y eso era algo maravilloso.

Acercó el jazmín a su nariz para oler su fragancia, pero segundos más tarde, se marchitó. El aroma de las rosas demoníacas había hecho efecto. Completamente abatido ante lo que parecía ser una epifanía de su propia vida, dejó que los pétalos marchitos se resbalaran entre sus dedos.

— Ya es tarde para arrepentirme, es lo que elegí y debo hacerme cargo de esa elección —se dijo, triste pero convencido. La protegería a través de las sombras, al igual que protegía su Templo ¡Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que la sonrisa de ella siguiera iluminando sus solitarios días!

El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo bailar a las rosas y jugueteando con su cabello.

Miró la lápida y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.  
— Mañana debo partir a Escandinavia para una misión, parece que los sucios espectros ya empezaron a hacer de las suyas. Siempre recordaré sus lecciones, todo lo que me enseñó y protegeré con mi vida todo lo que significa el orgullo de Piscis.

* * *

Agasha ya había llegado a la entrada de la Casa de Piscis, miró atentamente toda su bella fachada y pensó que ese lugar era muy grande para una sola persona. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un pequeño rosedal que estaba cerca de las columnas, en el que sólo una rosa había florecido.  
— ¿Cómo pudo ella sola crecer allí? —pensó para sí y se acercó— ¿Cómo puede crecer tan hermosa? ¡Está tan sola en este lugar! Podría estar entre las otras rosas, pero no —agregó mirándola atentamente.

La rosa tenía espinas muy grandes, parecía ser una de las rosas más bellas del jardín, la más bella sin dudas. Esa solitaria y bonita rosa inmediatamente le hizo recordar a Albafika.  
— Seguramente te alejas del jardín por tus grandes espinas. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco —le dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba frente a ella, poniendo la capa del pisciano en su regazo.

Albafika desde lejos pudo ver a la joven florista.  
— ¿Qué hace aquí? No debe estar tanto tiempo en este lugar, el aroma de las rosas la va a… —hizo una pausa, incapaz de terminar la frase— ¡Debo impedirlo! —dictaminó preocupado. Rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia donde Agasha estaba. Ella, sin darse cuenta de que el santo se le acercaba, siguió platicando con la solitaria rosa.

— Me gustaría hacerle saber al señor Albafika que él no tiene la culpa por la muerte del señor Lugonis —El Caballero de Piscis, ya cercano, escuchó estas últimas palabras y decidió no interrumpir aquel monólogo que ella estaba pronunciando— Me encantaría poder curar todo su dolor, pero no sé cómo— su impotencia no le permitó retener las lágrimas— ¡Soy tan inútil! —él la observaba, petrificado, sin articular gesto alguno.

— ¡Fui una tonta, tenía que dejarle la capa en el suelo como él me lo pidió y ya! Yo sólo quería hablar con él una vez más. Cuando es amable conmigo, soy tan feliz… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!— las lágrimas se hicieron cada vez más grandes— ¡Ahora por mi culpa el Patriarca lo reprendió!

El pisciano sintió que debía decirle algo, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin decir nada y ahora todo se había vuelto irrevocablemente raro.

— ¡No es tu culpa!—irrumpió casi gritando, actitud que hizo que ella se asustara y bajara inmediatamente la mirada. No podía mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada. Todos sus sentimientos más profundos habían sido descubiertos por la persona autora de ellos ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Piscis siguió hablando

— Son reglas que yo pase por alto, en todo caso la culpa sería mía —aseguró acercándosele más.

Agasha continuaba sin mirarlo, pero él seguía acercándose como nunca se le había acercado a nadie. Se acuclilló para estar a la misma altura que ella y tomó su capa por uno de los extremos, sin tocar a la florista.

— No llores más —le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de una manera muy tierna con su capa. Sin contacto directo— Jamás había conocido a una persona que fuera tan persistente conmigo como tú, eso debería darte algún tipo de mérito— hizo una pausa tirando el resto de la capa hacia él mientras ella iba soltándola lentamente.

En ese momento se perdió en el profundo azul de sus ojos. Creía estar soñando, un bello sueño del que no quería despertar. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante, ambos permanecían en silencio mientras los pétalos de las rosas los rodeaban. El viento los había traído hacia ellos jugando en direcciones, soplando a todo pulmón.  
— Tú ganas —bufó y se sentó al lado de la florista, dejando una considerable distancia— Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo te lo concederé —resopló fingiendo molestia y a los segundos le sonrió.

Notó que los pétalos se acercaban cada vez más, lo que podía dar como resultado algo fatal. Frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su brazo hizo que los pétalos y las rosas cercanas desapareciesen. No iba a dejar que nada le hiciera daño a Agasha. Ella, ruborizada, no podía decir nada. Sólo se limitaba a sonreírle al Santo, sentía una profunda felicidad en ese momento.

— Sólo una advertencia —continuó Albafika— Si me tocas, no te volveré a dirigir la palabra ¿Entendido?

— Está bien —contestó soltando una pequeña y bella carcajada. Había ganado suficiente como para perdonarle la falta de tacto de la última frase ¿Acaso no sabía que se podían decir las cosas de otra manera?

Sonrió, tímido. Mientras miraba con atención un detalle que no había notado anteriormente en el rostro de Agasha.

— Perdón ¿Dije algo que lo molestara señor Albafika? —Preguntó preocupada al verlo tan ido.

— No, es sólo que… cuando sonríes se te forman unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas —lo dijo con una ternura tal que Agasha se ruborizó— Albafika— agregó, cortando con la rara atmósfera que había quedado ¿Acaso no podía ella dejar de encontrar formas de cautivarlo?— Sólo dime Albafika.

Agasha le contestó con una sonrisa. Se sentía especial, se había convertido en la primer y única chica a la que el Caballero de Piscis le había permitido un acercamiento real.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**Hola a todos :) Creo que Agasha se merece un premio a la paciencia y perseverancia JAJAJAJAJA (?) Bueno, este capítulo se me hizo algo largo, pero es que quería explicar casi en detalle lo gradual en cómo Albafika se da cuenta y asume lo que siente (aunque todavía no vaya a decírselo ni demostrárselo a Agasha al 100 % xD) Si venían leyendo este fic antes, se darán cuenta que es un cambio de enfoque total jaja. Me inspiré en la novela "Eleanor y Park" para poder relatar esto. Mi punto es que Albafika es una persona que se pasó AÑOS en soledad, y que no sabe ni entiende mucho de interactuar con otros y como que Agasha está empezando a despertarle esa curiosidad. Obviamente que esta idea se va a ir desarrollando con el correr de los capítulos. Las canciones "In spite of all the danger" de The Beatles (que le da el título al fic jaja) y "Close to me" de The Cure también me ayudaron mucho, digamos que en ellas encontré la esencia de lo que siente Albafika :3**

 **En respuesta a JAZ: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Sí, a mí también me quedó un poco esa sensación xD Pero es que Albafika es tan de Agasha para mí que me es imposible emparejarlo con alguien más! xD ¡Lo de Kardia y Calvera se va a hacer esperar, pero prometo subirlo! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Mil gracias a zryvanierkic y a Goddess Rhiannon (bueno con vos ya hablé mucho jaja y ya sabés que sos la capa de las capas :3 ) por sus reviews y su aliento para que siga escribiendo n.n Y Bueno, a todos los que lean y sean demasiado perezosos para dejar reviews (?) (¡Para mí es importante que lo hagan! n.n)**

 **Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, sólo les voy a dejar una palabra: ALCOHOL y mucho (?**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus reviews!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Amistad

**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 5: Amistad.**

.

Amistad, algo vital para las personas. Albafika nunca había llegado a comprender el concepto ¿Por qué parecía ser tan necesario? Creyó nunca haber experimentado nada semejante, hasta que Agasha llegó a su vida.

Ella le había contado de sus amigas Dafne y Kyoko, sus aventuras, desventuras… extrañamente todo eso se le hacía algo familiar, particularmente con tres de sus compañeros.  
La noche había llegado muy rápido, tiñendo al cielo de un profundo azul oscuro. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban todo a su paso. Era una noche preciosa y tranquila, en el Santuario sólo se respiraba silencio y quietud.  
Albafika liquidaba los últimos detalles para partir a su misión al día siguiente. Revisó que tuviera todo lo necesario y a la mano para partir con rapidez: las instrucciones del Patriarca, un mapa, su armadura… todo estaba en orden.  
— Psss Albafika —una voz conocida interrumpió al pisciano.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí sin mi permiso, Manigoldo? —inquirió, serio.  
— ¡Parece que nunca pierdes el entusiasmo de verme! —contestó con un tono irónico— Prepárate que nos vamos.

El santo de cáncer no tenía puesta su armadura. En lugar de ella llevaba un largo sobretodo negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y botas de media caña, lo que hizo sospechar a Albafika.  
— ¿A dónde? ¿A estas horas? ¿Por qué no traes puesta tu armadura?  
El santo de piscis tampoco tenía puesta su armadura y estaba de civil, preparado ya para partir a Escandinavia a la mañana siguiente.

Generalmente para cumplir sus misiones los Santos iban vestidos de civil para pasar desapercibidos entre la gente y llevaban su armadura dorada con ellos, guardada en una especie de caja enorme que utilizaban como si fuesen mochilas.  
— Afff ¡No preguntes y apúrate!  
— ¡No voy sin que me digas a dónde y por qué! —objetó.

— ¡Apúrense idiotas! —dijo otra voz que entraba al Templo de Piscis— ¿Vas a ir o no Albafika? ¡No tengo toda la noche para esperarte!

— ¡¿Kardia?! —exclamó sorprendido— Oh, ya veo. Esto no es bueno —remató irónico al ver que el Santo de Escorpio también estaba de civil.

Sabía de las salidas nocturnas que sus compañeros hacían regularmente a espaldas del Patriarca, dándole más de una vez serios dolores de cabeza al pobre Sage.  
— Déjame un rato más que lo convenzo escorpioncito, mientras tanto ve a buscar a los otros —respondió Manigoldo haciéndole un guiño.

— Está bien cangrejo, igual ya sabes dónde vamos a estar. Cualquier cosa, ve directamente allí ¡Nos vemos! —rápidamente emprendió su camino.

— ¿Sabe de esto el Patriarca? —preguntó Albafika, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa sobradora.

— No es necesario darle un disgusto al pobre viejo, ¿Para qué decirle? —replicó sarcásticamente— En fin ¿Vas o no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No se puede salir del Santuario sin el consentimiento del Patriarca —le recordó, estaba decidido a no ir, a no prestarse a tal falta.

— ¡No seas hipócrita! Hace unas semanas saliste de noche a buscar chicas por ahí ¿O me vas a decir que el viejo sabía? —El santo de piscis no contestó, su compañero lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

— No respondes porque tengo razón ¿No? —remató, sonriendo victorioso— ¡Vamos, tienes que salir de este encierro! La luna salió, el cielo está lleno de estrellas ¡Está hermoso!… ¿Qué esperas?

— Manigoldo sabes que yo no… —El Santo de Cáncer lo interrumpió.

— No me vengas con esa estupidez de la sangre envenenada, te lo dije en Venecia y te lo digo ahora: ¡RE-LA-JA-TE! —El pisciano sonrió.

Recordó con algo de nostalgia la misión en Venecia que como contrapartida le había hecho descubrir un lado de su compañeros que pocos conocían. Por supuesto que era insoportable, pero había una razón para eso, al igual que la actitud esquiva que él tenía. No eran tan diferentes como parecían después de todo.

— ¿Vas a seguir aquí hasta que vaya verdad?  
— Tengo toooda la noche.  
— Entonces no tengo opción —resopló, fingiendo molestia.

— Yo sé que me quieres mucho —contestó con tono burlón.

— Antes, quiero preguntarte algo... —declaró, volviéndose a poner serio.  
— Dime  
— ¿Tú le dijiste a Sage de la niña?  
— ¿EHH? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tratas de chismoso? ¡¿Justo a mí?! ¡¿ 88 caballeros en el Santuario y a mí me echas la culpa?!  
— ¡No des vueltas y contesta lo que pregunté! —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.  
— Yo no fui, me parece que el culpable que buscas tiene un par de cuernos en su armadura —replicó, intentando crear suspenso.

— ¿Shion? —el pisciano se quedó pensativo, descartando completamente a los otros dos dorados cuyas armaduras tenían cuernos —¡No puede ser! Bueno, no es algo que tenga mucha importancia, vamos.

— Intentemos no hacer ruido —dijo y empezó a dar unos pasos a los que Albafika siguió— Cambiando de tema y más que nada volviendo a Venecia ¿Cómo andará Gioca, se habrá puesto buena?

— ¡Manigoldo! —lo reprendió sintiéndose incómodo. Todo tipo de referencia hacia algo sexual lo hacía sentirse extremadamente pudoroso— Espero que esté bien, ya pasó bastante tiempo de eso. Recuerdo mi sorpresa al descubrir que era una niña y no un niño —se ruborizó al rememorar.

— ¡Yo me acuerdo cómo le rompiste la cara a ese Cuervo Negro! —exclamó entre carcajadas.  
— Tengo que admitir que se sintió bien.  
— ¡Pobre! Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, hacían una bonita pareja —bromeó Manigoldo

— ¡Ya cállate! —Albafika intentaba no reírse.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia las afueras del Santuario con un clima amistoso.

Estaba algo ansioso, con Manigoldo uno nunca sabía qué podía pasar, pero tenía un palpito, una sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar y que no iba a arrepentirse de la decisión tomada. La noche se había convertido en una cómplice compañera, cubriéndolos con su oscuridad, guiándolos con la luz de la luna hacia donde debían llegar. Caminaron hasta llegar rápidamente a las afueras del Santuario. Habían sorteado con facilidad las otras casas, ya que siendo caballeros dorados conocían perfectamente de túneles secretos y demás.  
— El escorpión dijo que lo esperáramos aquí, supongo que no debe tardar —anunció cáncer con un tono entusiasta.

Albafika no contesto nada, sólo dejo escapar un suspiro de fatiga.  
— Ya, ¡Cambia ese ánimo Albafika! —El Santo de Cáncer intentaba hacer que el pisciano se relajara, pero no estaba teniendo resultados muy óptimos.

—¡Manigoldo, Albafika! —irrumpió una voz que se acercaba.

— ¡Ahí estas Kardia! —contestó el protector del cuarto templo.

— Buenas noches Manigoldo de Cáncer, Albafika de Piscis —saludó educadamente otra voz.

— ¡Ja! ¡Vamos Degel, deja las formalidades para otro momento! Ahora solo estamos entre amigos, no vengas con esas cursilerías del Santuario —Bufó el escorpiano.

— ¡Amén! —acotó como comentario el Santo de Cáncer en su característico tono bromista.

— Es la costumbre —contestó apaciblemente el Caballero de Acuario, encongiéndose de hombros.

Degel era una persona muy tranquila, calculadora, inteligente y educada. Sabía que no debía contestar de mala forma a los comentarios de Kardia, ni enfadarse por la mala manera que este a veces tenía de hablar.

El santo de escorpio era todo lo contrario a su compañero: arrebatado, apasionado, hacía la gran mayoría de las cosas sin pensar, pero era una muy buena persona. Los dos eran buenos amigos, era difícil pensar que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran entenderse tan bien pero lograban complementarse a la perfección.  
— Me sorprende verte aquí Albafika, no creía que fueras a venir —Continuó hablando Degel. El aludido sólo le contestó asintiendo.

Aunque vivían en templos contiguos, no tenían una relación muy estrecha, debido a la negativa de Albafika de tener contacto con otros y a lo respetuoso que era Degel con asuntos de los demás. Aun así, al pisciano le agradaba el acuariano justamente por eso y por su indiscutible inteligencia.

Sin quererlo, el verlo nuevamente le recordó a un día en particular...

* * *

 _Se encontraba aburrido en su templo, sentado cerca de la entrada contra una de las columnas, leyendo por milésima vez un libro que le había dejado su maestro Lugonis sobre mitología griega. Para hacer más ameno su tiempo en soledad, había adoptado y le había tomado gusto al hábito de la lectura._

 _— Buenas tardes, Albafika —dijo una voz que parecía provenir desde la entrada contraria, la que daba en dirección al Salón del Patriarca— Disculpa que te interrumpa, no pensé que estuvieras por aquí. Necesito tu permiso para pasar —el pisciano levantó la vista._

 _— Buenas tardes Degel. No te preocupes, sólo pasaba el tiempo. Además, a este libro ya me lo sé casi de memoria —contestó un poco fastidiado, cerrándolo— Puedes pasar —el acuariano acomodó sus lentes para enfocar su vista en el título del libro._

 _— ¿La Ilíada? —volvió su vista a Albafika— ¡Interesante! Creía ser el único con el gusto por la lectura aquí._

 _— Me gusta leer, pero no cuento más que con este libro —replicó un poco apenado— Por lo que no me puedo considerar un ávido lector como tú._

 _— Yo podría prestarte algunos —sugirió el acuariano, amable._

 _— Me temo que no puedo aceptar eso —objetó al caer en la cuenta de que eso podía traer como resultado el tener un vínculo con alguien, cosa que no se podía permitir por más que quisiese._

 _— Entiendo —Degel rápidamente dedujo el por qué y decidió no insistir— Bueno, debo irme —cerró y caminó hacia su templo._

 _Al día siguiente, el pisciano se encontró en la entrada de su templo con un libro. Se notaba viejo, pero muy bien cuidado._

 _Albafika lo ojeó con curiosidad ya que era del mismo autor del libro que siempre había leído, pero este se titulaba "La odisea". Al pasar las páginas se dio cuenta que entre la primera y la tapa había una nota:_

 _"Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero no creo que el asunto de tu sangre deba impedirte leer buenos libros. Estoy seguro que va a encantarte "La odisea" ¡Es un excelente clásico! No hay necesidad de que lo devuelvas cuando termines de leerlo, pero si quieres y para no generarte incomodidad, puedes hacerlo de la misma manera en que te lo entregué yo ¡Solo asegúrate de que no esté lloviendo!"_

 _Sonrió ante gesto tan amable. ¡Degel era tan inteligente que hasta había encontrado una manera de no importunarlo! Por lo que aceptó la propuesta. Al terminar de leerlo lo dejó en la entrada del templo acuariano con una nota._

 _"Gracias"_

 _A los pocos días, se volvió a encontrar con otro libro. Pero este parecía casi nuevo, titulado "La vida es sueño" al abrirlo se encontró con otra nota:_

 _"Te sugiero que le des una oportunidad, ya que porta un gran sentido filosófico. Espero no equivocarme y que sea de tu agrado"_

 _El tema central de este libro era la libertad del ser humano para configurar su vida, sin dejarse llevar por un supuesto destino. Al terminar de leerlo, el pisciano entendió la indirecta de su compañero, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco molesto. Al devolvérselo no le dejó ningún indicio de agradecimiento._

 _Degel, aunque había entendido que Albafika se había sentido algo invadido, continuó dejándole libros de este estilo en su templo. El mensaje que quería darle había causado efecto, evidentemente. Al pisciano, aunque se lo quería negar, le agradaba leerlos. Era su forma de sentirse un poco comprendido por alguien más que él mismo. Así que continuaron con esta costumbre._

 _Después de todo sólo era un intercambio literario, o al menos así era como prefería tomárselo el santo de piscis._

* * *

 _—_ Bueno escorpioncito dime ¿Cuántos van? Porque no creo que seamos sólo nosotros cuatro ¿Verdad? _—_ Continuó Manigoldo al notar el silencio incómodo dejado por sus compañeros.

 _—_ Mmm veamos: Descartando a El Cid, a quien ni siquiera le pregunté porque, bueno, sabemos lo apegado que es a las reglas y porque también sería capaz de matarnos por salir del Santuario. A Sisifo a quién tampoco le dije, porque es muy fiel al Patriarca y a Sasha, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo y además no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos delaten. Asmita, quién ni siquiera me contestó, estaba en medio de su meditación o algo así y…  
 _—_ ¡Jajajajaja, te ignoró! _—_ interrumpió cáncer a carcajadas.

 _—_ ¡No te rías idiota! _—_ contestó furiosamente y luego siguió con su relato _—_ A Regulus lo descarté porque no quiero a ningún mocoso entre nosotros y Sisifo nos mataría si llegáramos a emborrachar a su pichón, Aspros no me cae y bueno Aldebarán ya sabemos que no está… somos 6.

 _—_ ¿Sólo 6? Afff ok ¿Y dónde están los otros dos? _—_ Preguntó Manigoldo, quejosa e impacientemente.

Albafika y Degel solo permanecían allí parados, escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus compañeros, sin emitir opinión alguna.  
 _—_ ¡Perdón la demora amigos! _—_ dijo una voz.

 _—_ ¡Dohko, Shion, al fin llegaron! _—_ Saludó acuario.

— Por supuesto ¡No pensábamos dejarle la diversión a ustedes solos! _—_ respondió el Santo de Libra con una sonrisa.

 _—_ ¡Y por supuesto que venimos para controlar que no hagan mucho escándalo por ahí! _—_ aportó Shion _—_ ¡Albafika qué bueno es verte aquí! _—_ agregó sorprendido, mirando atentamente al Santo de Piscis.

 _—_ También he venido para controlar _—_ contestó, distante.

 _—_ ¡No sean aburridos! Ya lo dije, por una vez olvidémonos de que somos Santos Dorados y disfrutemos de la vida.  
 _—_ El escorpión tiene razón ¡Relájense! _—_ agregó Manigoldo

\- Bueno ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?- interrumpió Degel.  
 _—_ Sí, mucha palabrería, pero no nos dijiste nada del lugar _—_ lo siguió Dohko.

 _—_ El lugar es perfecto _—_ respondió escorpio con una sonrisa _—_ ¡Síganme! _—_ requirió y rápidamente comenzó a caminar, sin esperar ni mirar si sus compañeros lo seguían. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

 _—_ Bueno será mejor que lo sigamos _—_ rió el santo de cáncer.

Todos se apuraron y siguieron los pasos de Kardia.  
La noche, su cómplice compañera, se había tornado más oscura. Cubriéndolos en esta amistosa aventura que acababan de emprender.

El camino estuvo repleto de risas y recuerdos. Los caballeros habían pasado un largo rato caminando sin saber el lugar a donde se dirigían y ya estaban muy lejos del Santuario…  
 _—_ Kardia ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? _—_ preguntó Acuario un poco preocupado.

 _—_ ¡No fastidies! _—_ hizo una pausa _—_ Si no me equivoco, ya deberíamos haber llegado…

 _—_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no sabías bien el camino? _—_ lo reprendió Dohko.

 _—_ ¡Ya cállense! No dejan que me concentre _—_ bramó y se quedó un rato pensativo, intentando recordar el camino. A los segundos pudo distinguir un edificio que se le hacía familiar... _—_ ¡Es por allí, ahí está el lugar! ¡Apúrense!

 _—_ ¡Ya nos habías hecho asustar Kardia! _—_ dijo Shion en un suspiro.

 _—_ ¡Siempre se puede confiar en el bichito! _—_ Aportó Manigoldo.

Albafika se sentía extrañamente divertido con la situación, la irresponsabilidad de sus compañeros le causaba gracia. Sólo caminaron unos pocos pasos y se encontraron con el lugar: Una humilde taberna, muy popular y de tipo muy común en esa época.  
El pisciano se sentía un poco incómodo al ver que en el lugar había mucha gente y eso Shion lo pudo notar.  
 _—_ Albafika ¿Te ocurre algo?  
 _—_ Creo que no sería correcto que yo entre en ese lugar, donde hay mucha gente y… lo mejor será que vuelva al Santuario _—_ contestó apartando tristemente la mirada.

 _—_ ¡Tú entras! _—_ Manigoldo apareció de la nada empujándolo para que entre— Con el escorpión tenemos todo planeado, no te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles.

 _—_ ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! _—_ gritó con un tono autoritario, muy enfadado. A los segundos se dio cuenta de que su compañero no lo había hecho con mala intención, por lo que trató de hablar con un tono más amable _—_ Está bien, confiaré en ustedes. Pero si le llega a pasar algo a alguien juro que…

 _—_ Sí, sí ¡Vamos, no amenaces y entra ya! _—_ lo calló cáncer en un tono irónico.

Los tres caballeros entraron al lugar y alcanzaron a los otros, que estaban sentados en una mesa alejada de toda la gente. Una mujer muy bonita estaba con ellos, dándoles la bienvenida.  
 _—_ Y bueno Calvera, ellos son Manigoldo, Shion y Albafika _—_ los presentó Kardia al verlos.

 _—_ ¡Oh, es un placer conocerlos y que estén aquí en mi taberna! _—_ dijo con una cálida sonrisa _—_ Y dime Kardia ¿Cómo está Sasha? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi.

 _—_ Ella está muy bien, con nuevos deberes pero bien. Supongo que se va a poner contenta cuando se entere de que te vi _—_ Contestó el escorpión.

 _—_ Bueno díganme muchachos ¿Qué quieren para tomar? _—_ preguntó amablemente la tabernera.

 _—_ ¡Sake por favor! _—_ respondió Dohko, risueño. Todos se quedaron un poco impresionados de esa elección del santo de libra. No pensaban que él iba a ser el primero en pedir alcohol.

 _—_ ¿Estás seguro? _—_ interrogó aries, sorprendido.

 _—_ Por supuesto, si nos vamos a escapar y toda la cosa, vamos a hacerlo bien ¿No? _—_ replicó guiñando un ojo.

 _—_ ¡Por estas cosas me caes bien! Aunque los sementales italianos como yo gustamos de cosas más fuertes, como el limoncello _—_ bromeó Manigoldo, guiñándole un ojo a Calvera.

 _—_ Mmm ¡Creo que no tengo eso! _—_ Contestó ella, ignorando el flirteo. Solía sucederle con frecuencia y ya había aprendido a lidiar con los hombres, mientras no se pasaran no sentía la necesidad de marcar un límite.

Kardia miraba la situación, sintiendo que quería arrancarle la médula espinal al cangrejo.

 _—_ ¡Lástima! Bueno creo que mis amigos el francés, el griego _—_ señaló a Degel y a Kardia _—_ y yo tomaremos vino _—_ el acuariano asintió, un poco de vino no dañaba a nadie. El escorpiano no puso objeción. Para eso estaba en ese lugar, para beber.

 _—_ ¡Oh! ya veo, le tienen miedo al sake ¿Verdad? _—_ los desafió Dohko.

 _—_ ¡Claro que no, yo bebo sake como si fuese agua! _—_ gritaron ambos en unísono.

 _—_ ¡Voy a tomar ambas cosas! _—_ fulminó cáncer.

 _—_ ¡Yo igual! _—_ agregó el escorpiano.

 _—_ Yo estoy bien sólo con el vino _—_ bufó Degel, pensando en el desastre que se iba a venir después.

 _—_ Si todos van a tomar alcohol _—_ aportó Shion un poco resignado _—_ tomaré sake.

 _—_ Vino, sake… _—_ repetía Calvera y se dio cuenta de que había una persona que no había articulado palabra _—_ ¿Y tú guapo? ¿Qué quieres tomar? _—_ preguntó intentando inspirar confianza.

 _—_ ¡Agradecería que no me llamaras así! _—_ contestó el pisciano de muy mala manera. Lo que generó un silencio de entierro en la mesa. Todos sus compañeros y Calvera se quedaron mirándolo, sorprendidos.

 _—_ Supongo que tú también beberás alcohol ¿No es así Albafika? _—_ soltó libra, intentando romper el incómodo clima y salvar a su compañero de morir entre el ceño fruncido de la camarera, a quien se la notaba muy molesta por el exabrupto de piscis.

 _—_ No creo, jamás lo he probado y prefiero no arriesgarme. Además mañana debo partir a una misión y no sería nada prudente de mi parte beber alcohol.  
 _—_ ¡Vamos! Sólo un poco, no te hará daño _—_ insistió Dohko.

Albafika se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros iban a estar insistiéndole por todo toda la noche así que decidió seguirles la corriente para ahorrarse molestias.  
 _—_ Sólo un trago _—_ dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y se decidió por la bebida que había probado por culpa de una broma de Manigoldo en Venecia _—_ Prefiero vino _—_ miró a Calvera, intentando disculparse por su arrebato anterior _—_ Por favor.

 _—_ Bien _—_ contestó tajante, aún ofendida porque el pisciano no se había disculpado con ella, y se dirigió a buscar lo pedido.

 _—_ ¡Vaya que está buena! _—_ soltó el santo de cáncer, dedicándole una mirada lasciva mientras ella se alejaba.

 _—_ ¡Hey, no te pases Manigoldo! _—_ explotó Kardia, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

 _—_ Fue solo un comentario ¡No saques la aguja, bichito! No me meto con las novias de mis amigos —hizo una pausa, divertido de haber encontrado con qué molestar al escorpión _—_ Supongo que ella logró hacer arder tu corazón ¿Verdad? _—_ acotó entre risas.

 _—_ ¡No es mi novia! ¡Cállate o haré que te tragues mi puño, imbécil! _—_ bramó, ya estaba al borde de golpearlo. Perdía los estribos con facilidad.

 _—_ ¡Cálmense ya los dos y dejen de hacer un absurdo espectáculo! _—_ intervino Degel, autoritario _—_ Si sabía que íbamos a salir para verlos pelear, mejor me quedaba en el Santuario. ¡Se comportan como dos niños!

Ambos Santos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Calvera regresara con las bebidas.

 _—_ Oye Albafika, creo que deberías disculparte con ella _—_ sugirió Dohko, señalando a Calvera _—_ Sólo es su forma de tratar a los clientes _—_ El protector del último templo observó que ella estaba en otra mesa tomando pedidos y volvió a escuchar la frase que le había dicho a él. En ese momento se sintió la persona más tonta del universo.

Viendo que la tabernera estaba volviendo con las bebidas, se decidió a pedirle disculpas.

 _—_ Aquí está su pedido muchachos, disfrútenlo. Si se les ofrece algo más no duden en llamarme _—_ anunció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _—_ Oye, disculpa por lo de recién _—_ se lamentó Albafika, avergonzado, mirándola con sus característicos e irresistibles ojos tristes. Ella se conmovió, como era una persona perceptiva, pudo notar que el pisciano en realidad era una persona amable.

 _—_ ¡No te preocupes! _—_ le contestó sonriendo y lo miró _—_ Todos los días tengo que lidiar con patanes... y tú no eres uno _—_ agregó guiñándole un ojo. Gesto que hizo que Kardia se sintiera irrevocablemente celoso.

 _—_ ¡Oye! ¿No tienes mucho trabajo que hacer? _—_ bufó, agresivo.

 _—_ ¡No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Kardia, sigues igual de patán que la última vez! _—_ rebatió ella, con un tono de superioridad, y luego se retiró a hacer su labor.

 _—_ Pero… ¿Y yo qué dije de malo? _—_ murmuró casi para sí, estupefacto. Sus compañeros intentaban hasta lo imposible para no reírse.

En la taberna reinaba el clima amistoso y Albafika había empezado a sentirse más cómodo y relajado. Él siempre vivía demasiado preocupado por su sangre envenenada y eso lo hacía alejarse de los demás, hasta de sus propios compañeros. Esta vez era diferente.

Todos ellos se habían mostrado muy amables con él y parecían comprender muchos de sus problemas sin siquiera saber de ellos. Hasta se habían preocupado por elegir una ubicación cómoda para él. Una mesa en un rincón casi sin salida dónde habían dejado que él se sentara en la esquina junto a la pared. De esta forma era imposible que alguien pudiese llegar a tocarlo o algo por el estilo, sentado entre Manigoldo y Shion a los que le seguían los demás, quedando Degel enfrentado al pisciano, Kardia entre Manigoldo y Degel y Dohko entre Shion y el acuariano.

 _—_ Bueno propongo un brindis por… _—_ empezó Shion.

 _—_ ¡Porque el pez al fin salió de su pecera! _—_ interrumpió Manigoldo.

 _—_ ¡Por Albafika! _—_ finalizaron los 4 caballeros restantes en unísono y chocaron sus vasos. El pisciano se sentía contento y dejo escapar una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento para todos.

 _—_ ¡Tranquilo Kardia, no es necesario que bebas tan abruptamente! _—_ advirtió el francés.

 _—_ No estes molestando cerebrito ¡A mí el alcohol no me afecta!  
 _—_ ¡Quiero ver que tan cierto es eso, bichito! _—_ replicó Manigoldo entre risas.

 _—_ ¿Me estas desafiando cangrejo? ¡Empecemos entonces! _—_ y comenzaron a beber un trago tras otro. Alternado entre vino y sake.

 _—_ No hay remedio para estos dos _—_ se quejó Degel, dándole un sorbo al vino.

 _—_ Déjalos, ellos saben lo que hacen... ¡Relájate amigo! _—_ Lo calmó Dohko. Y comenzaron a charlar sobre temas concernientes al Santuario, anécdotas vividas en algunas de sus misiones y demás.

Shion aprovechó que sus otros compañeros estaban entretenidos y que Albafika no estaba esquivo para iniciarle conversación.

 _—_ Y dime Albafika ¿Te sientes cómodo aquí?  
 _—_ Es un lugar agradable en verdad _—_ manifestó de manera distante.

 _—_ Es un poco sorpresivo verte en un grupo de gente, dime ¿Qué es lo que hizo que decidieras venir?  
 _—_ Manigoldo se había puesto muy insistente y para evitar que con Kardia hicieran desastres, decidí venir _—_ contestó siguiendo con su tono indiferente.

 _—_ ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con cierta florista de Rodorio? _—_ soltó, dándole un sorbo a su sake. Albafika, que también había empezado a tomar su vino, casi escupe todo. El ariano lo había tomado por sorpresa. Como pudo, bebió rápido el líquido y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

 _—_ Shion… _—_ ¡Deberías dejar de meterte en mi vida! _—_ lo miró molesto _—_ ¿Fuiste tú el que le dijo al Patriarca verdad? _—_ aunque quería evitarlo se puso rojo.

 _—_ Sage se dio cuenta solo Albafika _—_ hizo una pausa evitando reírse por de la reacción del pisciano _—_ Además Agasha es todo un libro abierto. Lo que puedo decirte es que él quería saber que pensabas tú al respecto, cómo iba a ser tu reacción al decirte que sabía de ella.

 _—_ Entonces ¿Fue una prueba?  
 _—_ Podría decirse, pero creo que no has contestado con lo que verdaderamente sentías. Puedo verlo por cómo estas reaccionando ahora _—_ dijo Aries intentando hacer que el Caballero de Piscis hablara del tema. Albafika se quedó pensativo, se sentía un poco tonto y estafado.

 _—_ Ahora entiendo _—_ murmuró, dando nuevamente un sorbo al vino. Dejando su mirada en el vacío, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Shion lo había descubierto, eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente aliviado y a su vez avergonzado ¡Ni siquiera él sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Agasha! ¿Se había enamorado? ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca había sentido nada similar?! Sus sentimientos hacia ella superaban cualquier patrón conocido por él. No era común que un caballero se enamorara, pero ya que el ariano le estaba dando la oportunidad, decidió preguntar por el tema, quizás Shion podría ayudarlo a entender…

 _—_ Shion… ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien?  
 _—_ ¿A qué te refieres? _—_ preguntó confundido.

 _—_ Ya sabes… _—_ balbuceó, se le hacía dificultoso expresarse correctamente _—_ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? _—_ Shion sonrió, ruborizándose. Los roles habían cambiado, ahora él era el atrapado.

 _—_ Podría decir que sí _—_ confesó, entendiendo que su compañero seguramente sentía eso por Agasha _—_ Es muy difícil ocultar esa clase de sentimientos.

 _—_ ¿Cómo es…? Es decir _—_ el pisciano se estaba enredando en sus palabras _—_ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que sentías eso?

 _—_ Bueno, fue progresivo… _—_ hizo una pausa _—_ Un día noté todas las cualidades que ella tenía, que siempre había estado acompañándome y luego… _—_ se puso rojo y dejó su mirada en el vacío _—_ Luego no pude dejar de pensar en ella _—_ intentó ocultarse bebiendo su sake nuevamente.

Albafika confirmó lo que más temía ¡Sí! ¡Estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de la florista!

 _—_ ¿Cómo resultó todo? _—_ preguntó para no seguir pensando en el tema.

 _—_ Ella aún no lo sabe, pero creo que no me corresponde. Antes ella quería convertirse en una Amazona y entrenábamos juntos, pero abandonó su entrenamiento a causa de una catástrofe ocurrida en su familia y ahora… va a casarse _—_ contó un poco triste.

Al escuchar esto, el pisciano recordó a una chica rubia, alumna de Hakurei, a quien había visto un día que había ido hasta Jamir para reparar su armadura, luego de la misión en Venecia. Un poco antes de que Shion se convirtiera en el caballero de Aries.

Shion se dio cuenta de que Albafika estaba atando cabos, por lo que lo interrumpió

 _—_ ¡No me cambies de tema Tú sientes eso por Agasha ¿Verdad?

 _—_ ¡No lo sé! Pero... _—_ titubeó ¡No quería admitirlo frente a alguien tan fácilmente!

 _—_ ¿Es por tu sangre envenenada? _—_ El ariano había dado en el clavo de la cuestión.

 _—_ Sólo quiero que ella no esté en peligro _—_ contestó. Shion se quedó pensando en cómo ayudarlo.

 _—_ Quizás el agua de la vida…  
 _—_ ¿Qué dices, Shion?  
 _—_ Existe una montaña llamada Yándara, en los límites de Jamir. Dicen que el agua que emana de un arroyuelo en la cumbre puede curar todas las enfermedades. Tal vez eso cure el veneno en tu sangre, yo podría guiarte hasta allí.  
 _—_ La solución a mis problemas ¿En Jamir? _—_ pensó _—_ Te lo agradezco, pero eso sería traicionar el orgullo de Piscis. Que el veneno que fluye por mis venas deje de correr significaría también dejar de ser el Santo de Piscis _—_ se rehusó con firmeza, pero con una notable voz lastimosa.

 _—_ Comprendo. Entonces el problema es más grande de lo que pensaba _—_ se lamentó, dándole otro trago al Sake _—_ De todas maneras ¡No pierdas las esperanzas! Debe de haber alguna solución y voy a ayudarte a encontrarla _—_ Albafika sonrió.

Shion no llevaba mucho tiempo en el Santuario, pero en ese corto periodo había logrado ganarse el cariño de muchos por su amabilidad.

 _—_ ¡Te quiero mucho escorpioncito!  
 _—_ ¡Eres de lo mejor Manigoldo, yo siempre he querido ser como tú!  
Manigoldo y Kardia habían bebido más de la cuenta y al parecer ninguno había ganado esa competencia que se habían propuesto.  
 _—_ Yo sabía que iban a terminar así _—_ manifestó el santo de Libra entre carcajadas.

 _—_ ¿Lo planeaste todo verdad Dohko? _—_ sospechó Shion.

 _—_ Tal vez... ¡Sólo quería darle una lección a estos locos descerebrados! De esta forma no van a querer escaparse del Santuario otra vez.  
 _—_ ¿Qué lección ni que lección? _—_ se levantó abruptamente el Santo de escorpio.

 _—_ ¡Yo te voy a dar una lección! _—_ lo siguió Manigoldo. Pero ninguno de los dos podían mantenerse en pie siquiera.

 _—_ ¡Espero que los espectros de Hades no conozcan el alcohol, porque es el punto débil de estos dos! _—_ bromeó libra y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

 _—_ No quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero viendo el estado de estos dos creo que lo mejor sería regresar al Santuario _—_ Interrumpió Degel _—_ Además, Albafika tú debes partir hacia una misión mañana ¿O me equivoco? _—_ El pisciano la estaba pasando tan bien que se había olvidado de eso.

 _—_ Tienes razón, ¡Lo había olvidado!  
 _—_ Creo que el alcohol ha afectado hasta a Albafika _—_ dijo Dohko en tono bromista nuevamente.

 _—_ ¡Yo no me voy hasta queg! _—_ Kardia arrastraba las palabras, le había agarrado hipo _—_ ¡Tengo queg!... ¡Calvera! _—_ comenzó a gritar. Todos lo observaban estupefactos _—_ ¡Calveraaa!

 _—_ ¡¿Qué rayos es este alboroto?! _—_ gritó molesta, apareciendo en escena.

 _—_ ¡Me disculpo por él, Calvera! _—_ Degel agarró del brazo a su amigo, intentando sacarlo de ese embrollo, sintiendo una terrible vergüenza por él _—_ ¡Está muy ebrio!

 _—_ ¡Quítate témpano! _—_ el escorpiano aprovechó que era más macizo que su amigo y lo empujó a un lado. Tropezando un poco en el acto, se acercó a la tabernera hasta quedar cara a cara con ella _—_ ¡Tú me gustas! _—_ Le gritó con la cara roja. No se sabía si era por el alcohol, la vergüenza o una mezcla de ambos.

 _—_ ¡Yo tenía razón! _—_ Estalló Manigoldo en carcajadas, sosteniéndose de la silla para no caerse. Y se puso a cantar una canción que parecía romántica, pero que nadie podía entender porque estaba en italiano.

Los demás deseaban que se los tragara la tierra, sobretodo Calvera. No era que Kardia le fuera indiferente, pero ¡Por Dios! No era el momento, el lugar ni el modo para una declaración ¡La estaba dejando en ridículo frente a todos sus clientes! Roja como estaba, le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada para ubicarlo.

 _—_ ¡Apestas a alcohol! _—_ fue lo único que atinó a decirle. Kardia no tuvo reacción _—_ ¡Llévenselo de aquí, seguro va a empezar a levantar fiebre en cualquier momento! _—_ dijo dándole la espalda a la situación.

Todos rieron, incómodos, y emprendieron la vuelta al Santuario. Con Degel cargando a Kardia y Dohko a Manigoldo.

 _—_ ¡Estúpido, esa no es forma de declarársele a una mujer! _—_ lo reprendió Degel mientras lo llevaba a rastras.

 _—_ ¡Al menos yo lo hice! ¡Y no como tú que no te atreves a decírselo a Seraphi…!

 _—_ ¡Koltso! _—_ murmuró, envolviéndolo en un anillo de hielo que hizo que el otro se desvaneciera. Quería callarlo inmediatamente y el escorpiano ya estaba muy débil _—_ ¡Vaya, qué mal! _—_ sonrió, incómodo, mientras atrapaba a su compañero para que no se cayera al piso _—_ ¡Está tan ebrio que dice incoherencias! _—_ Todos rieron y aunque nadie había pasado por alto el detalle, decidieron hacerse los desentendidos _—_ ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, alacrán del infierno! _—_ bramó entre dientes.

Aunque él y otros dos santos presentes allí no lo querían reconocer, sentían un poco de envidia ante el acto de valentía de Kardia.

Volvieron entre risas y pasos agigantados. La noche se estaba terminando y con esto claramente terminaba la loca aventura de escaparse del Santuario por un rato.

Albafika se sentía aliviado, había logrado comprender lo que era la amistad. Manigoldo, Shion y Degel se preocupaban por él, incluso también Dohko y Kardia parecían hacerlo a su manera. Aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, él tenía amigos. Sólo que nunca los había visto como tal al no entender el concepto que, gracias a Agasha y a sus compañeros, ahora comprendía. Y también estaba aprendiendo otro concepto… pero a ese aún no lo deseaba asimilar. Después de todo, parecía no ser el único santo dorado con ese problema.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Uds no se dan una idea de lo mucho que me reí escribiendo esto! Sé que es laaargo, pero creo que vale la pena :)**

 **De este capítulo van a salir 4 fics cortitos que tengo ya en el horno:**

 **\- 1 de Albafika y Manigoldo (calculo que entre hoy y mañana ya lo iré a subir) cuenta un poco del viaje a Venecia y de por qué se volvieron amigos. NO ES YAOI e.é .**

 **\- 1 de Calvera y Kardia (obviamente ósea, todos sabemos que Kardia no va a dejar las cosas así XD)**

 **\- 1 de Degel y Seraphina (porque esa pareja derrocha ternura)**

 **\- Y 1 de Yuzuriha y Shion (PORQUE LOS AMO Y PUEDO (? )**

 **El "limoncello" es un licor de limón italiano RIQUÍSIMO.**

 **Si bien, para algunos la taberna de Calvera está ubicada en México… yo no lo creo así. Se me hace poco lógico que Kardia pudiera llegar tan lejos con Sasha a rastras y que el Patriarca esté tan tranquilo JAJAJA, para mí está en Grecia. Lejos del Santuario, pero en Grecia.**

" **La vida es sueño" es un libro viejísiiimo. Hace unos días ordenando unas cosas en mi cuarto, me encontré con un ejemplar jaja. Como vi que era de la época lo googlee para ver más o menos de qué se trataba y me salió eso. Todavía no lo pude leer, pero si tengo la mala suerte de que alguien ya lo haya leído y google flashee, lo aclaro. Es sólo para una referencia.**

 **Lo de la montaña Yándara, por si no lo recuerdan… es dónde Seiya va para buscar el agua de la vida. Que creo que era para curar los ojos de Shiryu o algo así. Es algo casi exclusivo del anime. No me acuerdo exactamente el capítulo, pero sé que es después del torneo galáctico y antes de las 12 casas.**

 **El tema de los tuneles... am, recordé que Yuzuriha y Yato ayudan a Tenma a escapar de esta manera cuando Manigoldo lo encierra y bueno. ¿Por qué no usarlo? xD**

 **Ver a los santos dorados de parranda fue algo que siempre quise jajaja. Escribí esto mucho antes de que saliera Soul of gold. Pero bueno, digamos que lo ajusté un poquito después de ver a Death Mask y a Dohko de loquillos (?**

 **Si alguna vez vieron la película "Across the universe" BUENO, la parte de la performance "A Little help from my Friends" ES este capítulo casi jajaja. (Pueden buscarlo en youtube jaja)**

 **La parte en la que Manigoldo convence a Albafika de salir es cortesía de la canción "Dear prudence" "The sun is out, the sky is blue, is beautiful…" SEH, casi lo mismo que Mani le dice a Alba n.n. Sí, se dieron cuenta. Soy una enferma del cuarteto de Liverpool xD**

 **Y no, esto no está basado en experiencias personales. Jamás me mandé una payasada cual Kardia estando ebria, ni hice una competencia etílica con mi mejor amiga. JAMAS (? *niños no intenten esto en casa D:* (?)**

 **En respuesta a Goddess Rhiannon: OH LALA SEÑORA FRANCESA (?) JAJAJAJA. Viví toda mi vida engañada creyendo que esa palabra tenía algo que ver con ser frío D: ¡Perdón la imbecilidad! :c *se pone a cambiar todo* ¡Gracias por el mataburros, posta! Y por tu review y esas cosas geniales :)**

 **Gracias también a LadyMadalla-Selene, zryvanierkic y a JAZ por ser genialosas, leerme y dejarme sus buenas vibras. Y como digo siempre: a los que leen pero no dejan reviews (? (De verdad, me gusta que lo hagan. ¡Es importante para mí! n.n)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Futuro

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 6: Futuro.**

 _._

" _¿Y ahora qué?_ "

Se preguntaba el pisciano, sentado en un rincón de su templo, mientras luchaba contra su somnolencia.

Había pasado lo que quedaba de la noche repasando los eventos ocurridos los últimos dos días ¿Cómo debía actuar luego de ellos? Se debatía entre la culpa y la curiosidad.

Se preguntaba qué opinaría de él su maestro si estuviese vivo…

¡Seguramente estaría decepcionado! Su alumno estaba osando violar la cláusula principal de los piscis, la soledad. Esta imagen de su maestro regañándolo atravesaba su pecho, como si de un cuchillo se tratase. Toda su infancia se había empeñado en llenarlo de orgullo y ahora todos sus esfuerzos habían sido barridos con el viento.

Por otra parte, se topaba con esto "nuevo". La salida con sus compañeros y el acercamiento de Agasha habían hecho que se replanteara sobre los límites de su relación con las personas: Sólo hablar, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico; no estaría mal ¿O sí?

¿Acaso su maestro no había obviado lo del veneno con él? Es decir; al menos Lugonis lo tenía a él, su discípulo ¡Y qué felices habían sido como familia durante esos años! ¿Tan mal estaba si él deseaba un poco de eso mismo? ¿Realmente su maestro iba a juzgarlo tan duramente cuando él había hecho algo similar?

Eso sí, él no cometería sus mismos errores; sería precavido y no lastimaría a nadie, había comprendido dónde yacía el límite: su cuerpo. Las relaciones humanas iban más allá de lo físico y al fin había logrado entenderlo, quizás había llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica…

¿Tan egoísta era querer tener una amistad como la que mostraban Dohko y Shion; Kardia y Degel o Sisifo y El Cid?

Pensar en que ya no existía una persona que lo conociera realmente lo hacía sentirse vacío. ¿Le importaría a alguien si le pasaba algo? ¿Quién lo lloraría al llegar el momento de su muerte y recordaría sus virtudes?

¡Qué ingrato estaba siendo! Por supuesto que ya contaba con personas que se preocupaban por él; particularmente Agasha, que era quien mostraba mayor interés en conocerlo.

Él también quería conocer más de ella, aunque eso le pesase. Quería saber desde cosas triviales como su color favorito hasta de temas más complejos como qué quería de su futuro.

 _Futuro._ Nuevamente esa palabra aparecía ante él como el castigo recurrente de lo que no tenía ni iba a tener.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, haciendo casi estremecer el templo de piscis. ¡Cómo deseaba que su maestro estuviera allí para ayudarlo con sus inquietudes!

El sol del amanecer comenzaba a pesarle en sus cansados ojos. Luchaba por no quedarse dormido y así partir tarde hacia su misión, no debía hacer levantar sospechas a Sage y de esta manera causarles problemas a sus compañeros; dormiría durante el viaje.

Rápidamente se incorporó de su lugar, caminó entre las rosas y se dirigió al Salón del Patriarca para comunicarle de su partida. Quizás el tiempo lejos del Santuario le serviría para terminar de aclarar sus ideas.

— ¡Buenos días gran Patriarca! —pronunció luego de empujar las enormes puertas de la Sala, dejando abierta una y cerrada la otra; sin ingresar al lugar completamente, quedándose en el umbral. Sabía que debía marcharse lo más rápido posible— Yo, Albafika de Piscis, me dirijo a Escandinavia a cumplir mi misión. Vine a saludarlo antes de partir —Sage, sentado en su trono, levantó la vista.

— Bien Albafika, te lo encargo —contestó sonriendo.  
— Con su permiso sumo Sacerdote, me retiro.  
— Un momento —requirió interrumpiendo los movimientos del pisciano— ¿Kardia y Manigoldo no causaron ningún desorden anoche, verdad?  
— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí Señor? —replicó, intentando esconder sus nervios.

Estaba completamente sorprendido ¿Acaso Sage se había enterado de la salida nocturna?  
— Tranquilo muchacho. Estoy enterado por Shion, Degel y Dohko que sólo fuiste para controlar a esos dos locos —Hizo una pausa para mirarlo— No apliqué sanciones severas a nadie porque no me pareció necesario, yo también fui joven y sé lo difícil que es acatar a rajatabla las reglas del Santuario —admitió, sonriendo con picardía— Además, creo que el castigo que les dio Dohko a esos dos es suficiente para que aprendan —soltó una corta carcajada con un poco de malicia— Supongo que para ti no debió ser fácil enfrentarte a un lugar con mucha gente alrededor. Creo que aplicarte un castigo luego de eso sería demasiado —Albafika no sabía que decir.  
— Señor Sage yo…  
— No hace falta que digas nada —lo frenó— Ahora sí, puedes retirarte.  
— Con su permiso— El pisciano se marchó rápidamente.

El patriarca lo seguía con la mirada e inmediatamente recordó al pelirrojo santo de los peces gemelos.  
— Tu discípulo se te parece bastante, Lugonis —murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Salón— Definitivamente debo mandarlo con Luco, esa es la promesa que te hice hace tiempo —se quedó pensativo mientras seguía caminando. Siguió así hasta que llegó cerca del Jardín de las rosas Demoníacas— Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso; espero estarme equivocando.

* * *

Albafika, ya en su templo, recogía sus pertenencias para ir a su misión.  
— Bien, creo que no me olvido de nada —decía para sí repasando en su mente las cosas que le eran imprescindibles.

En ese momento se acordó de su florista, no le había dicho nada de que no iba a estar por un tiempo en el Santuario a causa de su misión. Claramente ella se preocuparía, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarle una carta explicándole todo.

Rápidamente buscó un papel y algo con qué escribir sobre él, cuando lo encontró escribió lo siguiente:  
 _"Agasha, debo marcharme lejos del Santuario por un tiempo para cumplir con una misión._

 _Espero sepas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho personalmente, es que las despedidas no me gustan en lo absoluto._

 _No quiero que te preocupes, volveré sano y salvo, te prometo que lo haré. Quiero volver a hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, así que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente."_  
Luego de escribir estas palabras dobló el papel por la mitad; con la armadura en su espalda y la carta en sus manos, emprendió su rumbo.

* * *

Sage había mandado a llamar a Kardia y a Manigoldo, quienes venían caminando a paso lento por el pasillo exterior del Salón del Patriarca.  
— ¡Afff se me parte la cabeza, nunca más beberé! —se quejó Kardia.  
— ¡Pero qué blando resultaste! —se mofó el santo de cáncer— ¡Ay, cierto! ¡Es que me olvido que todavía eres un mocoso que recién está aprendiendo de la buena vida!

Aunque él se sentía peor, trataba de ocultarlo para burlarse de su compañero por ser tres años menor que él. " _¿Qué querrá ahora este viejo?_ " pensó.

— ¡Ya cállate, tarado! —espetó el escorpión— Me pregunto quién habrá sido el soplón.

— Lo mismo digo, supongo que ahora nos iremos a enterar— contestó empujando la puerta de la Sala del Patriarca— Aquí estamos, viejo ¿Ahora qué?  
— ¡Más respeto mocoso! Lo que tendrías que hacer luego de la gran falta que cometiste es bajar el perfil —regañó, con un tono autoritario.  
— Está bien, está bien —refunfuñó su discípulo— ¿Para qué nos llamó ahora? —agregó cambiando el tono por uno más respetuoso.  
— Quería esperar a que los dos estuvieran frescos para hablarles seriamente. Era lamentable el estado que tenían esta madrugada...  
" _¡Oh no, ya va empezar con un sermón! ¡Y a mí que me duele la cabeza!"_ pensó Kardia.  
— Primero que nada —empezó— no quiero que piensen que alguno de sus compañeros los delató y tomen represalia. Seré viejo, pero no tonto; tengo los ojos bien puestos en este Santuario y me doy cuenta de los movimientos que se hacen aquí.

Ambos santos se quedaron sorprendidos, si Sage se había dado cuenta ¿Por qué no los detuvo?  
— De todas maneras no hicimos ningún escándalo, que yo recuerde —comentó Manigoldo, confundido; intentando hilvanar las pocas escenas que recordaba de la noche.  
— Eso, además ¿Qué tiene de malo? —espetó Kardia— La guerra Santa se aproxima, tenemos que disfrutar al máximo ahora que podemos.  
— ¡De todas maneras nos vamos a morir!—añadió Manigoldo con un tono irónico.  
— ¡No digan tonterías! —objetó firmemente el Patriarca— No está escrito en ningún libro que ustedes deben morir en esta Guerra Santa. Ustedes, que son jóvenes, son la esperanza del futuro. Por eso deben vivir y ser cuidadosos con las cosas que hacen. ¡Piensen antes de hacer! —Un ruido proveniente del Salón de Athena lo interrumpió.  
— ¡Kardia! No era solo mi idea —se oyó muy contenta a una dulce voz que se acercaba rápidamente al caballero de Escorpio.  
— ¡Sasha! —sonrió— Oye, ayer vi a Calvera y me preguntó por ti —relató mientras apretujaba las mejillas de ella, costumbre que tenía desde que la había conocido.  
— Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Cómo está?

— Creo que bien, al menos yo la vi bien.

— Y vaya que la viste bien... ¡Sobre todo la palma de su mano en primer plano! —agregó entre risas el protector del cuarto templo; recuperando una de las escenas de la noche.

— ¡Cállate cangrejo! —lo acalló Kardia.

Sasha miró confundida al Santo de cáncer, al igual que el patriarca.

— ¿A qué te refieres Manigoldo? —preguntó.

— Nada, sólo bromeo —contestó intentando parar de reír.

¡Oh no! No iba a dejar que castigaran al escorpión, él sería el encargado de mortificarlo; no le iba a dejar la diversión a nadie más.  
— Tienes algo aquí —murmuró escorpio, pasando su mano por atrás de la oreja de la joven diosa.

Quería desviar el tema de la manera que fuese y no porque se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, porque él nunca se arrepentía de nada; simplemente no quería hablar del tema, no quería recordar que había fracasado.  
— ¡Kardia, ya estoy grande para caer en esos trucos!—soltó ella entre risas.  
— ¡Más respeto con la señorita Athena escorpioncito! —lo regañó cáncer en tono burlón y se dirigió a la diosa— Claro, yo no existo ¿No? —se quejó, un poco más serio, desviando la mirada de manera abrupta. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, le gustaban las muestras de afecto.  
— ¡No seas celoso Manigoldo!—ella se acercó y lo abrazó.  
— ¡Eres un fastidio cangrejo! —bufó Kardia.  
— Bueno sólo venía a saludar —comentó esbozando una sonrisa. Ella se había dado cuenta de que Sage estaba reprendiéndolos por algo; Manigoldo y Kardia siempre generaban dolores de cabeza, así que decidió no interferir— Ya me voy.  
El antiguo santo de cáncer sabía muy bien que Kardia era la debilidad de Sasha, ella le tenía un gran afecto a todos los santos y era muy cálida con ellos. Incluso algunas veces se escapaba de su recinto e iba a visitarlos a sus respectivos templos.

El Santuario parecía ser una gran familia donde el gran Sage parecía cumplir el rol de padre y Sasha y todos los Santos eran como sus hijos.  
— Kardia, ¿Te encuentras mejor? Degel me había dicho que había decidido ir porque el día de ayer había tenido que bajarte la fiebre. Probablemente con la cantidad de alcohol que bebiste…  
— ¡Afff… ese pesado! —refunfuñó— Estoy bien Gran Patriarca, no se preocupe.  
— ¡Recién venia quejándose del dolor de cabeza, quizás tenga fiebre! —lo delató Manigoldo.  
— ¡Pero que metido, déjame en paz cangrejo!

Sage los miraba sonriendo, recordaba cuando ambos eran niños. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado; ellos seguían comportándose como en años anteriores.  
— ¡Ustedes no cambian más!—les dijo. interrumpiendo su discusión —Ambos santos se miraron, confundidos— Bueno, Kardia, puedes retirarte —sentenció, mirando al escorpión y luego desvió la mirada hacia su discípulo— Manigoldo, necesito que te quedes un poco más, debo hablarte de otros asuntos...

— ¡Uy! ¡Alguien está en problemas! —canturreó el escorpión en tono burlón. A lo que el muchacho de corta y azul cabellera respondió clavándole la mirada, molesto. Luego pensaría en la forma de vengarse del bicho— Con su permiso— agregó el otro y se marchó rápidamente del Salón del Patriarca.

Manigoldo continuaba en el lugar que estaba, sin decir ni una palabra. Una vez que verificó que su compañero ya no estaba cerca, empezó a hablar; serio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Realmente me preguntas eso?! —espetó Sage, enfadado— ¡Eras tú el mayor del grupo, tenías como responsabilidad cuidar de ellos, al menos!

— ¡Yo no soy niñera de nadie! —replicó. Sage resopló.

— No, parece que tú eres quien necesita una niñera... ¡Siempre te metes en líos! ¡Dohko, que aún no cumple los dieciocho, tuvo que cargarte hasta aquí! —el santo de cáncer decidió no contestar, pero estaba molesto. En cierta parte su maestro tenía razón, como siempre. Al ver que el dorado no contestaba, Sage continuó hablando.

— De todas formas, no era eso de lo que quería hablarte —Hizo una pausa para observarlo fijamente— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del puesto del Patriarca para la próxima generación…?

— Sí, pero a mi no me interesa —interrumpió— Sabes que no me va todo eso del protocolo y las responsabilidades… —trató de suavizar su tono de voz—¿Por qué no se lo dices a Degel? ¿Eh? ¡Con lo cerebrito que es estoy seguro que podría hacer un buen trabajo! —añadió, sonriendo irónicamente.

— A Degel le falta experiencia. Él aún no sabe lo que es perder a tantas personas que aprecia— lo miró— Y tú si sabes de eso.

— ¡Tsk! — el cangrejo le desvió la mirada. No le gustaba ningún tipo de mención de su triste pasado, él se había convertido en otra persona. Prefería ser llamado el bufón del Santuario antes que hablar de eso— ¡Viejo, lo primero que haré como patriarca es llenar este lugar de alcohol y mujerzuelas! —Lanzó una carcajada irónica— ¡No estás pensando bien!

— Te equivocas Manigoldo —Se levantó de su trono, caminó unos pasos y le revolvió su enmarañada y azul cabellera— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo harías bien.

— ¡Hey, ya no soy un niño, no seas tan blando conmigo! —le sonrió y lo alejó de él, pero no de una manera brusca— Escucha, sé por qué quieres hacer esto; ocultas algo en esa idea loca. En eso me parezco a ti, ocultamos los verdaderos motivos de nuestros planes —sonrió— Sé que me quieres poner de Patriarca para que todo el mundo esté salvándome el trasero y que, así, sobreviva a la guerra Santa —Sage lo miró atónito.

¿En qué momento su discípulo, que era para él como su hijo, había madurado tanto como para querer hacerlo entrar en razón? Era cierto, él ya no quería perder a nadie y aunque confiaba en las habilidades de su discípulo, temía perderlo; porque Manigoldo pecaba de descuidado en las batallas.

El cangrejo continúo hablando.

— Viejo, ¡Hazte a la idea de que, de ser necesario, daré mi vida por la batalla! ¡Ya no tienes que salvarme más! —bajó la mirada sonriendo y se rascó la nariz, como una rara forma de agradecimiento— Estoy seguro que no aplica sólo para mí, pero no soy vocero de nadie...

Sage bajó la mirada, resignado; su discípulo tenía razón. Pronto llegaría el día en que todo el esfuerzo hecho durante años daría fruto, pero que también daría lugar a incontables muertes, entre las que también se encontraría la suya.

— ¡No soy tan despistado después de todo! ¿Verdad maestro? —bromeó al notar la expresión estupefacta del anciano.  
— No seas tan presumido, Manigoldo —contestó, serio; volviendo a comportarse como su posición se lo exigía— Por el momento y como castigo de tu irresponsabilidad ¡No aceptaré tu declinación! ¡Serás postulado para el puesto junto con Aspros y Sisifo!

— ¡Tsk! ¡Qué cabeza dura! —bufó por lo bajo— Bueno, ahora sí, dejo de quitarle tiempo a tu siesta —le dio la espalda y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

— Manigoldo —lo llamó, deteniendo sus movimientos— ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo de la salida nocturna? —el cangrejo volteó— Sé que tú fuiste el organizador de esa locura y no creo que haya sido sólo por alcohol y rebelión —el santo de cáncer sonrió al ser descubierto.

— Digamos que… estoy intentando que un hosco pescado entienda que puede pasar buenos momentos con sus compañeros, pese a su condición —Sage lo miró, conmovido, sin decir absolutamente nada. Al no obtener respuesta el crustáceo se marchó del lugar.

Se quedó pensativo, no se había equivocado en no castigar a ninguno, había confirmado su sospecha de que había un noble motivo detrás de la desobediencia.

— Quizás personas como Manigoldo y Kardia puedan terminar con las dudas en el corazón de Albafika —se dijo para sí sonriendo, mientras veía a su alumno marcharse.

* * *

Agasha se encontraba sentada en el banco de madera que estaba en la entrada de su casa; junto a la ventana, debajo de la medianera de madera. En ese lugar solían poner el puesto de flores con su padre. Era un pequeño espacio debajo de la medianera, entre la calle y la entrada de la casa.

La florista hacía su trabajo, recortando los tallos de unos girasoles que habían pedido para el arreglo floral de una boda.

— Buenos días Agasha —la interrumpió la voz de una mujer.

La chica detuvo su labor y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su vecina Sare, una mujer joven de rasgos no muy agraciados. Llevaba un niño entre sus brazos, quien probablemente no había heredado su genética; o quizás eran sus dos años los que lo hacían verse adorable.

— Buenos días Sare, ¡Hola Nereo! —saludó contenta. Le tenía cariño al pequeño y al parecer él también a ella, porque se zafó de los brazos de su madre para correr a abrazarla.

— ¡Asha Asha! —gritó contento. Como estaba aprendiendo a hablar había palabras que le presentaban dificultad, y el nombre de la florista era una de ellas.

Agasha rió, apartando lejos el cuchillo con el que estaba trabajando para no lastimar al pequeño.

— Lamento interrumpirte —empezó Sare— Pero quería pedirte si podías cuidar a Nereo un rato, debo ir al mercado a buscar algo y no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Porque, ya sabes — sonrió— ¡Es muy inquieto!

— ¡Claro que sí! —revolvió la cabellera del infante— ¡Me han comentado que eres muy travieso y que te encanta robar algunas frutas cuando no se te ve y comértelas sin permiso de nadie! —lo regañó— Pero conmigo te portaras bien ¡¿Verdad, pequeño bribón?! —agregó haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Si! —contestó Nereo entre carcajadas.

— Probablemente veas a mi papá en el mercado —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer— Hemos estado con mucho trabajo en estos días ¡Con la llegada de la primavera a todo el mundo se le da por casarse y no damos abasto ni con los insumos necesarios! —añadió un poco exhausta, sonriendo. Podría parecer que estaba quejándose, pero en realidad disfrutaba esa época, ya que parecía que todo el mundo estaba de mejor humor

 _"¿Le gustará a Albafika la primavera?"_ Se preguntó.

* * *

El protector del último templo había llegado a la Casa de Aries. Luego de meditarlo mucho, concluyó que Shion sería la persona adecuada para entregarle la carta a la florista.

— ¡Buenos días Albafika! —saludó cortésmente el ariano— Ya partes hacia tu misión ¿Verdad?

— Así es —asintió, pensando en cómo articular las siguientes palabras sin morir en el intento— Shion quisiera… pedirte algo…—pronunció con dificultad, algo avergonzado.

No le gustaba pedirle favores a nadie ¡Era tan orgulloso! Siempre había dependido de sí mismo y ahora… esto lo hacía sentirse un poco humillado, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, sorprendido al notar la expresión de su compañero.

— ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Agasha? —susurró, extendiendo la carta— Por favor.

— Por supuesto —contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

— Gracias —hizo una pausa, mientras comenzaba a retomar su camino— ¡Y no se te ocurra leerla! —agregó adusto— Cuida de Agasha por mí —le encomendó en voz baja, mientras dejaba el Templo de Aries.

Shion pudo escucharlo a la perfección y sonrió, era gracioso ver el cambio de emociones en Albafika. Le faltaba práctica en expresarse amablemente frente a los demás.

— ¡Adiós Albafika, te deseo suerte! —le gritó mientras lo veía partir.

* * *

La florista trataba de ingeniárselas para entretener a Nereo y continuar con su labor, pero no era fácil. El niñito era extremadamente hiperactivo; parecía aburrirse rápido de todo lo que ella le proponía e interesarse por cosas peligrosas. Ya agotada de ideas, decidió utilizar su último recurso, ese que ya había funcionado con él en otras ocasiones…

— ¿Nereo, quieres que te cante "Duru duru"? —el pequeño la miró, extasiado.

— ¡Sí! —chilló feliz, levantando sus pequeños bracitos— ¡Duru duru!

El pisciano había llegado rápidamente a Rodorio, obligatoriamente debía pasar por allí para ir hasta el puerto. Iba sin detenerse, hasta que oyó una melodiosa y aguda voz que llamó su atención.

" _Cobalto azul, duru duru, rojo carmín._

 _Son los colores que veo en ti…"_

Como si fuese atraído por el canto de una sirena, siguió aquel bello cantar. Sería sólo cuestión de unos segundos; no le hablaría ni nada. Sólo pasaría por allí, como de casualidad, para satisfacer su curiosidad que aumentaba con cada nota; vería al talento oculto de la aldea y luego regresaría a su obligación.

" _Rosa pastel, duru duru, rosa pastel._

 _Son mis mejillas, si pienso en ti…"_

La melodía parecía un vals, una canción de cuna; no lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que sí sabía era que quería descubrir quién era la dueña de aquella preciosa voz que continuaba sonando; ajena a su reciente admirador.

" _Verte feliz, duru duru, verte feliz._

 _Tú junto a mi, diri diri, y yo junto a ti..."_

Cuando al fin dio con ella, quedó pasmado y sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. ¡No había pensado en la posibilidad de cruzarse con su bella florista! Y tampoco se imaginaba que sería ella la dueña de tan precioso talento ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sorprenderlo?

La escena que veía era digna de ser comparada con los Campos Elíseos, la tierra eterna y pura donde no existía la tristeza ni el dolor y a la que sólo unos pocos afortunados tenían acceso luego de su muerte. Al menos así era como él lo veía.

Contemplar a su preciosa florista cantándole a un niño pequeño, con la dulzura digna de un ángel… Sentía que los dioses lo habían premiado, era su versión de un lugar perfecto y pacífico en el cual le encantaría vivir por siempre.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cuántos años tendría su maestro cuando lo había encontrado y se había convertido en " _padre_ ".

Jamás había pensado en la paternidad, pero esa escena… ¡No! Rápidamente alejó esa insensata idea de su cerebro, sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando varias veces. Debía ser consecuencia de no descansar y haber ingerido un poco de alcohol; o quizás era que la canción escondía un hechizo o algo así que lo hacía alucinar. ¿Un heredero de su sangre? ¡Jamás! ¡No cometería el mismo error que su maestro!

De ninguna manera iba a aceptar que, si por algún milagro el veneno de su sangre se curaba, la idea de ser padre algún día no le era tan desagradable. Además, con la guerra santa tan cercana, no podía permitirse pensar en un futuro. Ni él, ni ninguno de sus compañeros. Por lo que envió ese pensamiento al lugar más impenetrable de su inconsciente, donde se escondían todas sus dudas.

Agasha, como estaba sentada de espaldas al santo, no lo había visto y continuaba cantando. Le quedaba la última estrofa.

" _Rojo carmín, diri diri, en tu jardín_

 _Si me amas tú, duru duru, te amaré a ti."_

El niño de pronto notó a Albafika y se puso contento.

— ¡Duru duru! —bramó eufórico, señalando en su dirección. Gesto que hizo que Agasha volteara.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludó, sonriente.

— Hola —contestó— ¿Esa canción…? —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué se comportaba estúpidamente tímido con ella?— Tienes… una muy linda voz —tartamudeó, equivocándose en el orden sintáctico de la oración. Inmediatamente sintió en su cabeza cómo Degel lo regañaba y, también, podía escuchar la molesta risa de Manigoldo burlándose de su torpe comportamiento.

La florista, ajena a todos sus pensamientos, se ruborizó. Recibir un intento de cumplido de parte del pisciano era hermoso, aunque la emoción no le duró mucho; rápidamente su cerebro le enlistó todos sus defectos. Porque sí, ella era muy insegura y más cuando una persona como Albafika estaba cerca de ella. Sabía que no tenía muchas habilidades y que no destacaba en casi nada más que en su labor como florista ¡Era atolondrada y despistada hasta para la cocina! Con el tiempo había aprendido a ocultar sus inseguridades con la modestia, eso hacía cuando alguien la felicitaba por algo.

— ¡Oh no! Existen miles de sopranos con voces más entrenadas y bellas…—Aunque ella lo ignorase, esa actitud era la que hacía que se ganara el cariño de mucha gente.

— ¡De todas formas es preciosa y muy grata de escuchar! —espetó brutamente el muchacho. Lo que la hizo sonreír, a él le faltaba entrenamiento en cuanto a decir algo bueno de los demás.

— ¿Duru duru? ¿Novio? —interrumpió el infante con inocencia. Ambos se ruborizaron.

— ¡No no, Nereo! —lo corrigió inmediatamente— ¡Él es Albafika! —añadió, algo precipitada.

El pisciano rápidamente empezó a hacer conexión entre lo que el niño decía y la letra de la canción… ¡Hablaba de él!

— ¿Fi-ka? —continúo el niño, confundido— ¡Duru duru! —canturreó contento. Lo que los hizo reír a ambos.

— ¡Creo que no le sale decir mi nombre! —dijo riendo, mirando con ternura al pequeño. Agasha asintió, feliz de ver contento al hombre que le robaba suspiros.

Estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta que dos personas se acercaban a espaldas de ellos.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Nereo corriendo hacia ella. Agasha y Albafika voltearon al instante.

— Buenos días señor Albafika —saludó una voz que sonaba completamente sorprendida.

— ¡Buenos días, señor Tiseo! —contestó el pisciano intentando sonar lo más cortés, amable y perfecto posible.

Jamás le había importado la aprobación de nadie ni lo que se pensara de él. Pero esta vez, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, necesitaba que el padre de su preciada florista tuviera una buena imagen suya.

— ¿Sabe mi nombre? ¡Qué curioso! —comentó, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a su hija— Disculpe si mi hija lo ha estado importunando...

Él jamás había pasado palabra alguna con el protector del último templo, ya que respetaba su decisión de no tener contacto con nadie. Por lo tanto, si lo sabía era a través de su hija. Al parecer su pequeña había llegado muy lejos, más lejos de lo que pensó que le iba a ser posible.

— ¡Oh no! —se apresuró a explicarse. Parecía que estaba metiendo en problemas a Agasha, cosa que no quería en lo absoluto— Ella es…—se apresuró tanto en querer decir algo que se enredó con ello ¡Qué torpe era para expresarse! Pero en ese momento la miró y encontró las palabras perfectas— Es muy amable. Todos en el santuario lo conocen a usted… antes iba con frecuencia y ahora lo hace su hija. Sólo pasaba por aquí, de casualidad, y me detuve un momento para saludarla. Sólo eso ¡No tiene que regañarla, no ha hecho nada malo!

La verborragia lo había hecho meter más la pata ¡Qué pésimo era para mentir! ¡Probablemente hasta Nereo se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo! Era muy obvio que ellos habían conversado o algo en otra ocasión.

La atmósfera se había puesto tan tensa e incómoda, que parecía emular a una de las fosas de la séptima prisión del infierno de Hades.

— Bueno, yo me voy —murmuró Sare, que ya no quería ser partícipe de tan inquietante momento. Había visto al padre de la florista en el mercado y le había pedido ayuda con algunas cosas, por lo que habían vuelto de allí juntos— ¡Te agradezco por cuidar de Nereo Agasha! —dirigió su vista al bello y esquivo muchacho— ¡Gusto en verlo señor Albafika! —asintió algo cohibida ante la belleza del muchacho y desapareció en casi un parpadeo, arrastrando consigo a su hijo.

Sabía quién era él debido a las veces que Sage lo había mandado a patrullar por la tranquila villa. Sólo que esta vez estaba sin su armadura dorada.

Al estar cerca del Santuario, Rodorio gozaba de ciertos beneficios. La protección de los dorados era uno de ellos, por eso mismo y como muestra de agradecimiento los aldeanos pagaban entre todos el ramo de flores que Agasha llevaba a diario.

Tanto ella como Albafika deseaban que se los tragara la tierra.

Tiseo miró a su hija a los ojos, esos profundos e inocentes ojos color esmeralda; intentando buscar la verdadera respuesta. Su hija le estaba ocultando cosas y aunque eso le dolía era la primera vez que ella lo hacía; por lo tanto, no podía enfadarse. Se dio cuenta también de que ella no estaba cómoda con eso; así que decidió desviar la conversación hasta encontrar un mejor momento para hablar del tema con ella, a solas.

— Tengo que pedirte que vayas al puerto, hija —requirió amablemente, tratando de cortar con el ambiente hostil— Hay un cargamento de plantas medicinales que va a llegar de la Isla de los Curanderos; yo no puedo ir a intentar comprar nada porque debo ponerme a cultivar… ¡Ya sabes que casi nos estamos quedando sin flores de tantos pedidos!—sonrió.

Además de flores, también vendían plantas medicinales. Las que les eran provistas de dicha Isla.

— ¡Claro, yo iré! —contestó ella, contenta.

Otra vez la casualidad golpeaba al pisciano, pero esta vez pretendía que ella no le ganase dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios ¡No! Esta vez él sacaría provecho de ella.

— ¿Le molestaría si la acompaño? —ofreció, mostrándose más tranquilo que antes— Justamente yo me dirigía al puerto —Tiseo lo miró y notó la falta de la armadura vistiendo su cuerpo, parecía estar cargándola en su espalda. Rápidamente concluyó que el santo debía estar de misión.

Su hija había llegado muy lejos como para que Albafika se ofreciera a escoltarla, es decir, el muchacho no quería casi ni ver a nadie ¿Qué tanto había pasado para este repentino cambio? Se preocupó y mucho.

Estaba a punto de contestar; pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la llameante chispa de felicidad en los preciosos ojos esmeralda de su hija, que lo miraba suplicante. No; no podía negárselo si eso la hacía feliz, sería muy cruel de su parte. A pesar de todo el peligro inminente que el caballero de piscis significaba, sabía que era un buen muchacho y que no se atrevería a lastimar a su pequeña.

— Está bien—contestó sonriendo, intentando ocultar su nivel de preocupación.

— ¡Te quiero papá! —lo abrazó abruptamente, de forma que Tiseo casi tira toda la mercadería que había comprado en el mercado.

Esta escena le sacó una sonrisa al pisciano ¡Qué fácil cambiaba Agasha de papel! Cuando la vio con Nereo la había visto como casi toda una mujer, ahora con su padre se comportaba aniñada… ¡No era una cosa ni la otra! Y escuchar el " _te quiero_ " de sus labios, aunque no fuera dirigido a él, era música para sus oídos…

— Bueno, ya nos vamos, seguro llevas prisa —le dijo ella, sacándolo de su estupor y luego se dirigió nuevamente a su padre— ¡No tardaré y te traeré las mejores plantas medicinales, luego seguiré con los pedidos!

Estaba extasiada de felicidad, por supuesto que esto la animaba a hacer toda su extenuante labor sin chistar.

Tiseo los miró mientras se alejaban, extremadamente preocupado. Temía por la vida de su pequeña si seguía acercándose al letal piscis. En un principio le había parecido hasta divertida la insistencia de su hija, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era más que eso. Veía tan lejano este día, su pequeña flor había crecido y se había negado a verlo. Su hija estaba enamorada.

Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y que le sería casi imposible hacerla entrar en razón. Agasha era la persona más obstinada del universo, además de ser excesivamente emocional. No abandonaría la idea de ser la compañía de piscis, así como si nada y menos ahora que él se lo había permitido.

Si ella no moría a causa del veneno letal de piscis, él moriría por su deber como caballero. De una manera u otra su hija sufriría y eso ya parecía irreparable.

Sí, temía; temía por la gran probabilidad de no volver a verla sonreír en un futuro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **CHAN (? Porque enfrentarse a un suegro/a es peor que enfrentarse a un espectro de Hades (?) ¡POBRE ALBITA! Jajaja xD**

 **Hola, PERDÓN por la eternidad D: pero es que estoy con MIL ideas en la cabeza que se enredan y cuestan salir. Eso a la hora de escribir es un poco un martirio, porque queres escribir todo y asjkdhaslvjsdofdfjsdfljoisdfflsd (sí, literalmente así xD) Pero bueno, espero que sean felices con este capítulo, que es LARGUÍSIMO, pero que creo no es tan pesado para leer.**

 **Hay una canción en particular que me hizo explotar el cerebro (?) y me ayudó a ponerme en la piel de Albafika en este traspaso que está haciendo, porque obvio que no le es fácil ¡El pobre está cuestionándose toda su existencia! Y es obvio que le genere sentimientos encontrados para con su maestro. Porque siempre me lo tomé así, como que Albafika le guarda un poco de rencor al hecho de que Lugonis le haya ocultado cosas. Y en "How soon is now?" de The Smiths encontré esa sensación, desde el punteo de la guitarra hasta la letra:**

" **Soy el hijo y el heredero de una timidez que es criminalmente vulgar. Soy el hijo y el heredero de nada en particular" (esto me lo tomé como el peso que carga nuestro pecesito con el tema de vivir en soledad, la "herencia" de los piscis)**

" **¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes decir qué estoy haciendo las cosas mal? Soy humano y necesito ser amado, al igual que todos los demás" (Lugonis lo adoptó y renunció a su soledad… Como que no tendría derecho a criticarlo o algo por querer lo mismo)**

 **Bueno, toda la primera parte, va en cortesía de esta joya del rock xD**

 **¿MMM qué sigue? Ah sí Sage y Mani (Recordando que yo a la historia la estoy situando casi 3 años antes de la guerra santa, y ya verán por qué xD) bueno, cuando leí lo de que Manigoldo estaba también para el puesto del Patriarca grite un gran KHÉ? Y me puse a cuestionar el estado mental de Sage (? Mani lo rechazó, por lo que me parecía gracioso poner cuál fue su respuesta, y que en realidad Sage tenía un motivo para eso (Un poquito egoísta) pero bueno, el nombre de la OVA "Quiero que vivas" le dio este razonamiento a mi cerebro, de otra manera no me explico por qué. Dudo que Mani tuviera aptitudes para ser patriarca, realmente. Es decir, es muy poderoso e inteligente, pero ES UN DESASTRE xD**

 **Pasamos a Agasha con quien fui un poquito mala (? Pero realmente yo la veo así, como una mezcla entre Ana de Frozen y Rapunzel de Enredados jaja. Es preciosa y super tierna y por eso todos la quieren, pero despistada y atolondrada as hell xD Igual, OJO. Mi punto es que le falta madurez jaja, con el transcurso de la historia y de algunos sucesos va a ir creciendo y cambiando.**

 **Nereo existe en Lost Canvas sólo que sin nombre jaja. Es uno de los hijos adoptivos de Serinsa. Es el nene que aparece en el gaiden de Aldebaran, es el que está prendido de Agasha ajaja (el otro chico se llama Maiya) Me parecía lindo agregarlo pero más chiquito.**

 **Había escrito una cancioncita para que Agasha le cante a Nereo, pero, al no tener tiempo (y flojera xD) decidí sólo modificar la letra de "Lavander's blue" de la película de cenicienta (es la que siempre canta Ella) Así que pueden leerla cantando con esa canción en mente xD**

 **Como último, les quiero contar que ya está el primer capitulo del fic que dije que iba a hacer explicando la amistad de Albafika y Manigoldo. Se llama "Two of us" por si quieren leerlo n.n**

 **Nereo cantandole "duru duru" a su mamá después: watch?v=dSEcfNmIQQ8 (?)**

 **Quiero agradecer a Ezarel, que tuvo el "honor" (?) de ser como una especie de beta—reader del capítulo jaja y por la review!**

 **Gracias a JAZ, mamen, Goddess Rhiannon y MikyAck por sus reviews y su constante ánimo para que escriba n.n**

 **Y como siempre, a todos los que lean y no dejen reviews NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS :'(**

 **Espero les agrade, nos vemos el próximo capítulo :)**


	7. Capítulo 7: Debajo de la armadura

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **Capítulo 7: Debajo de la armadura.**

.

Albafika caminaba dejando su considerable, y habitual, distancia de la florista. Ambos transitaban por la tranquila aldea de Rodorio.

No pudieron evitar el mar de miradas y murmullos, a todo el mundo le parecía de lo más llamativo ver al santo de piscis con compañía.

El pisciano ya estaba resignado, aunque le pesara la gente siempre hablaría de él, su apariencia y de cosas que ni idea tenían. Para él siempre fue y sería así, por lo que intentaba no darle importancia. Pero para Agasha era distinto, se sentía intimidada de formar parte del centro de atención, por lo que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Entendía por qué todos lo miraban a él, es que tanta belleza parecía irreal como para no detenerse y querer observarla mejor.

Se preguntó si el día en el que Albafika había nacido los dioses se habrían puesto de acuerdo para crear a la representación humana de la perfección, haciendo que su piel se viese como si fuese de porcelana fina, el color de sus ojos te emulara al océano y que su sedoso cabello celeste te remontara al firmamento ¡Qué no daría ella por enredar sus dedos en ese cielo! Pero pronto la invadía ese recordatorio… ella no era digna de eso y quizás ningún humano lo fuera. Quizás por eso existía el veneno en su sangre, como recordatorio de los dioses de que algo así sólo era digno de una deidad.

— Estás muy callada —murmuró el pisciano sacándola de sus tormentosos pensamientos— Ayer no parabas de hablar— bufó intentando sonar bromista— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Es que… todo el mundo nos mira —comentó, avergonzada.

— Sí, lo sé —hizo una pausa y dirigió su vista a los espectadores— ¡Y creo que cada quien debería meterse en sus propios asuntos! ¡¿No?! —levantó la voz para que el resto escuchara, lo que provocó que más de uno temblara y obviamente, le hicieran caso.

Agasha trataba de esconder el hecho de que la situación se le hacía de lo más hilarante.

— Todos te temen aquí —pronunció, tratando de reprimir la risa.

— Todos menos tú —rebatió Albafika.

— No, yo no —contestó ella sonando un poco desafiante.

— Debes estar loca o algo así, porque deberías.

— ¿Acaso vas a hacerme daño? —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y soltando una irónica risita.

— No —aseveró, serio.

— ¡Entonces no tengo que temer! —sonrió— Sé que nunca lo harás porque te agrado ¿O no? —se ruborizó al recordar que lo había oído referirse a ella de manera positiva ante Sasha y también ante su padre.

— Un poco —replicó, intentando ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas bajo su usual tono neutral y frío. Esa afirmación lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Tan malo era para disimular?

Agasha le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas que provocaba el desorden de emociones en él, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Sentía como si fuese por arte de magia, de alguna clase de poción o algo así porque, aunque lo invadiera un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, se hallaba cómodo con ella ya que podía ser él mismo sin el recuerdo constante de su letal existencia. Agasha parecía entender el límite, aunque él no se lo dijera, ella no se acercaba más de lo que él le permitía.

Era como si su apariencia no fuera lo único que le llamara la atención, sino su ser, lo que le generaba un innegable magnetismo hacia ella. No sabía exactamente desde cuando esto era así, pero ella era la única persona a quién quería permitir un acercamiento. Aunque por momentos este pensamiento le molestara por lo letal que eso podía resultar.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al puerto. Albafika podía ver la carabela del Santuario. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta llegar al muelle.

— Parece que todavía no ha llegado el barco de la Isla de los curanderos —resopló, molesta— Por cierto ¿Por qué vienes tú al puerto? —preguntó, curiosa. A los segundos se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era muy invasiva— ¡Lo siento! No tienes que contestar si no…

— Me encomendaron una misión —la interrumpió —y debo marcharme lejos por un tiempo…—informó con un tono imperceptible.

— Oh, entiendo —susurró ella con un poco de tristeza.

— Señor Albafika —intervino una voz que se aproximaba a ellos— Lamento decirle que tuvimos un inconveniente…—Era uno de los guardias del Santuario. Se detuvo anonadado al notar al solitario piscis con compañía. Piscis lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Se retrasará nuestra partida, entiendo —lo cortó.

— Le avisaré cuando esté todo listo —anunció intimidado.

— Bien— bufó.

El sin rango, algo incómodo, rápidamente se retiró a hacer su labor.

La florista comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita. Es que se le hacía de lo más cómico que él se comportara tan adusto ante el resto, cuando en realidad era una persona de lo más amable.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió el pisciano, frunciendo el ceño.

— Nada, nada —contestó ella con una sonrisa, rápidamente se las ideó para iniciar tema de conversación, ya que por lo que se notaba aún les quedaba un poco de tiempo juntos — ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón en que soy yo la que más habla de los dos, todavía no me has contado nada de ti.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber? —interrogó. Era cierto, hasta ahora sólo había permitido que la charla girara en torno a ella, su vida, sus amistades... Pero ya se sentía listo como para darse a conocer, al menos un poco.

— ¡No lo sé! —se detuvo para pensar— ¿Qué estación del año te gusta más? ¿Prefieres dulce o salado? ¿Tienes algún color favorito?... — Pronto se dio cuenta de que casi escupía las preguntas. Avergonzada y quedándose sin aliento, se detuvo. Lo que hizo sonreír al pisciano— Cosas así —Terminó.

¡Las preguntas eran tan triviales e inocentes! La última vez que él había hablado de alguno de esos temas era todavía un niño.

Trató de enumerarlas en su mente y decidió que podía agregar otras cosas que ella no había preguntado.

— Mi temporada favorita es el invierno —empezó, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal de madera del muelle— Adoro como el rocío matutino hace que se me congele la nariz. Sí, sé que suena raro, pero para mí es de lo más agradable —se escudó al ver la reacción extrañada de Agasha— Prefiero las cosas dulces, sobre todo las fresas, son mi debilidad desde niño ¡Si pudiera viviría a base de ellas! Lo que no sería para nada saludable —negó con la cabeza. Ambos rieron al hacerse a la imagen— Me cuesta mantener un horario regular para dormir, ya que no logro conciliar el sueño con facilidad a menos que haya estado despierto mucho tiempo y, cuando esto pasa, suelo dormir demasiado— hizo una pausa— De hecho, en una ocasión he llegado a dormir casi tres días de corrido…

— ¡Bromeas! —Interrumpió ella con una carcajada.

— ¡No! —contestó sonriendo— Recuerdo que cuando desperté mi maestro estaba muy preocupado pensando que había enfermado o algo. En ese entonces ya habíamos empezado con…—se detuvo. De pronto su mirada se ensombreció, "el ritual de los lazos carmesí" era lo que completaba su oración— No importa —suspiró. Agasha lo contemplaba triste, había entendido de qué se trataba.

El ambiente se había tornado melancólico. Al notarlo Albafika decidió desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

— En mis tiempos libres me encanta leer, más que nada sobre mitos griegos. Aunque últimamente estoy leyendo libros de temática filosófica recomendados por Degel.

— Degel es el caballero de acuario ¿No? —preguntó. Había oído hablar de él, pero no lo había visto en persona aún. Se sentía esperanzada al escuchar que el pisciano tenía, quizás, un amigo.

— Sí —confirmó y buscó en su cabeza para seguir— Me gusta más ver el ocaso que el amanecer. Lo único que me gusta de salir de misión, además de cumplir mi deber, es que puedo conocer paisajes y lugares nuevos. Lo que me molesta es tener que lidiar con muchedumbres ¡No soporto los lugares ruidosos! —la miró— Aunque creo que es una obviedad —ella rió— Otra cosa que detesto es que me digan "hermoso", de verdad —frunció el ceño— Saca lo peor de mí. Siento que me ven de forma superficial y definen que eso es todo lo que soy ¡Y no!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se sumó ella, mostrándose indignada— Es verdad que eres apuesto— admitió algo ruborizada— pero además eres un hombre muy fuerte, amable, con carácter…—lo miró y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa— ¡Que además es adicto a las fresas! —ambos rieron.

— Gracias —contestó mirándola con ternura. Era extraño, pero por primera vez no se sentía molesto por el halago a su apariencia. De hecho, viniendo de Agasha eso le hacía sentirse… bien— He escuchado decir tantas cosas de mí, como que soy la encarnación de la perfección —rodó los ojos— pero no, no soy perfecto... Mis manos están llenas de cicatrices y callosidades de tanto entrenar con rosas —confesó avergonzado, haciendo un ademán para mostrarle sus manos.

Nunca le había contado a nadie de su complejo. Cada cicatriz significaba un error cometido, un recordatorio constante de las veces que había fallado.

Agasha observó detenidamente cada una de las heridas del bello muchacho y se horrorizó al notar la tortura a la que él constantemente se sometía. Le preocupaba más eso que el aspecto de sus manos, de hecho, le parecía que ese no era motivo por el cual él tuviera que acomplejarse. Por su labor ella también sabía lo doloroso que era lastimarse las manos por manipular distintos tipos de plantas.

— Entiendo —dijo sonriendo y le mostró sus manos que, aunque en menor medida, también mostraban heridas.

— De todas formas, la apariencia no es algo que importe —bufó intentando cerrar el tema— ¿Qué más falta? —se preguntó intentando recordar— Ah, mi color favorito es el azul. No sé por qué, pero relaciono a ese color con la libertad cada vez que veo el mar o el cielo…—mencionó dejando que su vista se perdiera en el bello paisaje que los rodeaba.

— ¡Hubiera jurado que tu color favorito era el rojo! —exclamó sorprendida.

— No —contestó serio, arrugando su nariz como muestra de desprecio— De hecho, detesto ese color. Me trae malos recuerdos…—suspiró triste.

Las rosas, su sangre envenenada, el color del cabello de su maestro… el rojo representaba todo lo que odiaba y lo que había perdido. Agasha pensó que era injustamente irónico que él fuera condenado a convivir viendo ese color todos los días.

— Lo siento —se disculpó bajando su mirada, apenada.

— Está bien. No lo sabías —Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, viendo cómo las olas chocaban contra las rocas costeras— Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Contenta?

— Sí, aunque ahora se me ocurrieron más cosas para preguntarte —Sonrió, divertida. Albafika rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia.

— Es suficiente de mi —la miró— Ahora es tu turno.

— Mmmm —pensó ella— Amo la primavera. Me gustan las fresas, pero prefiero más lo salado. Tengo el sueño pesado y es difícil hacer que despierte —rió— Papá dice que incluso hablo dormida.

— No me sorprende— bufó el pisciano sonriendo.

— En mis ratos libres, me gusta estar con mis amigas, de las que ya te hablé...

— Dafne y Kyoko —terminó Albafika, Agasha asintió.

— Mi color favorito es el lila, también prefiero más el ocaso y me apena cuando alguien dice algo bueno de mi —se ruborizó— No sé por qué, pero me avergüenza— piscis la contempló con ternura.

— Lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo como florista es ver feliz a la gente que recibe las flores— sonrió.

— ¿Y siempre quieres hacer eso? —Agasha lo miró confundida— Quiero decir, ¿Toda tu vida quieres ser florista?

— Ammm, no lo sé —dudó— Hace no mucho tiempo que me empecé a interesar por las plantas medicinales y sus efectos… Me encantaría poder convertirme en una gran curandera y ayudar a la gente a aliviar sus dolores, pero no lo sé —apoyó sus codos en el barandal y aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos, se veía más que adorable— Para eso debería ir a la Isla de los curanderos y quedarme un tiempo allí, y no quiero dejar solo a mi papá —Albafika la miró conmovido ¡Ella era tan noble!— ¿Y tú? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Siempre quisiste ser un caballero de Athena?

— Toda mi vida ha sido entrenar duro para ser el sucesor de mi maestro, nunca pensé en otra cosa —contestó.

— ¿Y si no fuera así? —inquirió ella— Es decir, en el caso de que no fueras un santo de Athena ¿Qué piensas que te gustaría hacer? —el muchacho quedó anonadado ante la pregunta.

— No lo sé… pero quizás haría algo que tenga que ver con ayudar a otros. No me parece mala la idea de los curanderos —Ambos rieron.

— Bueno, para ti sería más fácil porque ya sabes leer, escuché que hay que leer mucho y yo… yo no sé hacerlo —confesó apenada.

— ¿No? —El pisciano se sentía tonto por no haber considerado eso antes de escribirle la carta.

— No, el aprender a leer es lujo de unos pocos.

Albafika al notarla así decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente algo muy gracioso que me pasó? —Agasha lo miró con una chispa de felicidad en sus preciosas orbes esmeraldas y asintió— Bueno, pero debes prometerme que no le contaras a nadie, porque para la persona involucrada es un poco bochornoso y no estoy seguro de qué hará si descubre que tú esparciste el rumor…— expresó con preocupación.

— ¡¿Me estás llamando chismosa?! —replicó fingiendo enojo.

— Solo es por precaución — hizo una pausa— Esto sucedió anoche…— Y empezó a contarle de la noche en el bar de Calvera, la borrachera de sus compañeros y, como broche de oro, la declaración de Kardia y el inminente rechazo de la tabernera.

— ¡Pobre señor Kardia! —decía Agasha entre carcajadas— ¡Wow no pensaba que los caballeros pudieran divertirse tanto!

— Suelen divertirse en el Santuario, pero no tan alocadamente. Lo de ayer era cosa de penitencia, aunque el Patriarca decidió pasarlo por alto— La miró— Te repito, de esto a nadie. No sería prudente que se pierda el respeto que los aldeanos tienen al Santuario— ella negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba riendo.

El protector del último templo se sentía contento. Ver a otra persona feliz por algo que él contaba, hacer reír a alguien más... sólo cuando era niño había logrado hacer reír a su maestro Lugonis con alguna que otra gracia.

— Debo admitir que todos nos reímos mucho con la situación... ¡Casi me pierdo de ver al bicho declarándose! —sonrió con un poco de malicia.

— ¡Pero fuiste! —señaló— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —a los segundos se arrepintió de sus palabras, pensando que quizás la pregunta era demasiado invasiva para el nivel de confianza que habían construido.

— Bueno... —bajó la mirada unos segundos para pensar qué responder. Él tampoco entendía muy bien qué lo había llevado a aceptar.

Al mirarla recordó lo que Shion le había marcado, la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos mirándolo con unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes.

Verde, el color de la esperanza...

Inconscientemente empezó a enumerar la lista de cualidades que había descubierto en ella: su amabilidad y empatía; su inocencia y transparencia; su sonrisa y los hoyuelos que ella formaba en su mejilla; su melodiosa voz; su risa cantarina y, ahora, sus ojos... ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso todos los días iba a encontrarle algo nuevo?

Parecía ser que ella siempre sacaba nuevas armas para dejarlo abatido. Ante esta idea sonrió, resignado, y la miró a los ojos levantando levemente las cejas; esperando que ella pudiera comprender la indirecta... "tú".

— ¡Oh!... —exclamó, captando por completo el mensaje, sorprendida.

Se quedó mirándolo absorta, como si estuviese intentando comprender… ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él decidiera tomar tal decisión? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Albafika continuaba observándola a los ojos y pudo notar que la florista estaba un poco confundida. Su expresión era tan bella y angelical que por un momento deseó abrazarla, acariciarla… ¡Es que ella le generaba tanta paz! En sus ojos había encontrado lo que había perdido tiempo atrás, la esperanza.

— Señor Albafika, lamento interrumpirlo…—se disculpó una voz que sacó a ambos de la ensoñación momentánea. Era, nuevamente, el guardia del Santuario — Ya está todo listo para que partamos— Albafika asintió y le clavó la mirada.

El guardia lo interpretó rápidamente, el pisciano estaba pidiendo privacidad para despedirse de la persona que lo acompañaba; por lo que luego de saludar a la florista con un ademán de su cabeza, se retiró a la carabela.

— Bueno, yo debo…—empezó a decir y volteó a verla. Al notar la expresión triste de Agasha sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

En ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber medido sus actos; era tal su deseo de pasar tiempo con ella que no había pensado en que iba a llegar ese momento que él tanto detestaba, la despedida.

La florista sentía que no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que ese era un sentimiento inútil. Él tenía que cumplir con su deber, por más tristeza que su ausencia le causara.

Albafika pensó que tenía que decir algo, nuevamente, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas; de hecho, creía que no existía palabra alguna para lo que quería expresar.

Sabía que no debía, pero quería. Tenía que hacerlo.

Luego tendría tiempo de mortificarse a sí mismo por romper las reglas…

Ella sintió una cálida caricia en su rostro. No sabía si estaba soñando, pero podía sentir como el pulgar de una mano recorría con suavidad su mejilla.

No pudo decir nada, no tuvo tiempo; cuando pudo reaccionar, vio como el muchacho de las delicadas facciones ya se encontraba lejos de ella. Ya había abordado a la carabela del Santuario.

— Acaba de tocarme…—se dijo, saliendo de su estupor, con su mano en el lugar del roce— ¡Albafika, el caballero de piscis, acaba de tocarme! —sonrió, feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **Tardé bastante, lo sé. Pero ya, les traje preciosura :3**

 **Aysh, espero que se entienda que hay una diferencia abismal entre lo que siente y lo que muestra nuestro pescado tsundere :P**

 **Los que lean "Two of us" se van a dar cuenta del guiño AJAJAJA xD**

 **Ah, lo de que Albita acariciara a Agasha se me vino a la cabeza por su mismo Gaiden en donde a Pefko, al final, le revuelve el pelo :3 Ósea sí, puede tocar a la gente, lo que pasa es que es un traumado (? Ya voy a ampliar eso xD**

 **Creo que no tengo mucho más para aclarar jaja escribí esto viajando en tren con una playlist de lo más variada, pero que todas las canciones apuntaban a la misma temática jaja**

 **Creo que la idea de esta especie de "entrevista" a Albita me vino al mirar por 54168465 el capítulo de Walking Dead en donde Beth y Darryl hacen el drinking game (el famoso "yo nunca"). Pero bueno, acá no hay alcohol de por medio xD**

 **Y la canción "Introducing me" de Camp rock casi como himno xD**

 ***Edit (me había olvidado de decirlo y es mucho muy importante D:): La idea del complejo de Albita con sus manos no es mía, la saqué de otro fic. La autora es Forgotten Cross. Y el fic es "Copos de nieve" es una serie de Drabbles que está, por decirlo de una manera, excelente. El capítulo en donde sale esto es el 20, pero lean todo jaja. Aysh, tengo que decir que en lo que respecta a LC, ella es mi autora favorita :') Si por alguna casualidad llegas a leer esto TE AMO CROSS, ah (?**

 **El título va más por un hecho de que el don "sangre envenenada" se está mostrando como es y Agasha se dio cuenta de que todo su comportamiento es sólo una coraza. Que hay mucho más de él que sólo su postura como caballero dorado y su belleza.**

 **Playlist: (en orden con el capítulo) Close to you (The Carpenters), Potion approaching (Arctic Monkeys), Magic (Coldplay), Underneath your clothes (Shakira, de ahí también el título xD), Introducing me (Camp rock), Who i am (Nick Jonas), Life is like a boat (primer ending de Bleach), Only you know (Arctic Monkeys), Yes it is (The Beatles), Ask me why, (The Beatles), Do you want to know a secret?** **(The Beatles) y Always in my head (Coldplay).**

 **Quería pedir disculpas si tardé en contestarle a alguien, Fanfiction no me dejó ver las reviews por casi una semana T_T**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora sí puedo ver las reviews, así que déjenlas tranqui (?)**

 **Agradecería uno por uno, pero, qué flojera. Uds saben que los quiero y que trato de siempre contestarles por privado jajaja n.n**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cápitulo n.n**


	8. Capítulo 8: Rumores

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **IN SPITE OF ALL THE DANGER**

 **CAPITULO 8: Rumores.**

 **.**

En la Villa de Rodorio los aldeanos no se recuperaban del estupor que se habían llevado por ver al Santo de piscis con compañía. Todos opinaban del tema y sacaban disparatadas conclusiones.

— Yo no lo puedo entender, ¡Es solo una torpe chiquilla insulsa!

— Quizás sólo lo estaba acompañando por un asunto del Santuario. Recuerda que Agasha es la encargada de llevar la ofrenda.

— ¿Y por qué justo él y no otro caballero? Estamos hablando de Albafika de piscis, Sofía. ¡Algo más hay! Esa belleza no quiere ni que se lo salude ¡¿Qué tiene ella para que le haya permitido acercarse?! —resopló molesta. Se notaba a leguas que la carcomía la envidia.

— Humildad —intervino una voz al escuchar el nombre de la persona que era motivo de la conversación— Algo que se ve que a ti te falta, Ariadna.

— ¡Oh! Pero si son las amigas de la floricienta... Kyoko y Dafne —contestó con malicia— ¿A mí me falta humildad Kyoko? ¡No me hagas reír! Al menos yo sé cuál es el lugar que me corresponde.

— ¡Cierra el pico, urraca envidiosa! —bramó Dafne, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

— ¡Oh Dafne, tú siempre tan femenina! Si continúas así, nunca encontrarás pretendiente —replicó.

— ¡Dafne, no! —gritaron al unísono las otras dos chicas. Querían evitar lo que sabían que pasaba cada vez que alguien se metía con la indomable chica rubia, pero no tuvieron éxito. Para la mitad de la frase, Dafne ya se había abalanzado sobre Ariadna, como si de un animal salvaje que se arroja a su presa se tratase.

— ¡Repítelo si te atreves! —gritó mientras la zamarreaba de los castaños cabellos— ¡Te dejaré calva, maldita bruja!

Estaba por asestarle un golpe en el rostro. Ya había hecho de su mano un puño, pero la detuvo un tirón fuerte de su brazo que la alejó de su contrincante.

— ¡Ya, paren las dos! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes ¿No creen que son un poco mayores para estas cosas?

— Sofía tiene razón ¡Siempre estás buscando pelea, Ariadna! Y tú, Dafne ¡Deberías aprender que no todo se soluciona a los golpes! Sé que dijo algo horrible, pero no vale la pena hacerle caso —terminó Kyoko fulminando con la mirada a la primera.

Ambas chicas se habían dado a la tarea de separarlas. Estaban tan sumidas en la discusión que no se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña presencia que se aproximaba trayendo una repleta canasta de hierbas.

— ¿Por qué pelean esta vez? —preguntó Agasha, quien se había dado cuenta de la situación.

— Porque Ariadna dice estupideces —contestó Dafne zafándose de su amiga que la tenía aún tomada del brazo— Anda diciendo por ahí que eres la novia del caballero de piscis…

La florista se tiñó de rojo al oírlo, más que nada al recordar el roce con el protector del último templo. Trató de volver en sí lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar que el rumor se esparciera y llegue a oídos del Santuario ¡Seguramente Albafika se volvería a alejar ante la disparatada idea en la aldea!

— ¡No digas esas cosas Ariadna! Albafika y yo sólo nos llevamos bien, nada más. Él es muy amable y se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el puerto, pero porque él tenía que ir allí también.

— Ajá. Y lo llamas "Albafika" en vez de "señor Albafika" o "caballero de piscis" ¿No creen que eso es extraño? —objetó mirando a todas, buscando respaldo para su teoría.

Agasha detestó esa traición de su inconsciente; ya se había acostumbrado tanto al mismísimo pedido del santo de tutearlo y no tratarlo de manera formal, que no se había dado cuenta de que para otras personas ese trato entre ellos podía resultar extraño.

— ¡Basta Ariadna, Agasha ya lo explicó! —la reprendió su hermana menor, Sofía— Vámonos, mamá nos ha encomendado muchas cosas del mercado y ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

La florista volvía a sentirse pequeña y no sólo porque era la de menor estatura; eso ya era común para ella, siempre sería la más petiza del grupo, y ni hablar de la diferencia de tamaño con el portador de la armadura de piscis a quien apenas le llegaba a pasar los codos... ¡No! Esta vez no era su escasa estatura lo que la hacía sentirse incómoda sino el hecho de haberse enterado de que se corría un tedioso rumor referente a ella, iba a tener que lidiar con ello en los siguientes días. Pensaba en todo esto, preocupada, mientras veía como las hermanas, que parecían casi gemelas, se alejaban.

— No le hagas caso. Pase lo que pase con ese tal Albafika, es asunto tuyo —declaró Dafne sacando a Agasha de sus tortuosos pensamientos— Aunque hubiese preferido enterarme por ti y no por terceros ¡Pillina! —agregó cruzándose de brazos y guiñándole un ojo.

— Sabes que no suelo estar de acuerdo con Dafne, pero esta vez tiene algo de razón ¡Podrías habernos contado algo! —la siguió Kyoko.

— ¿Ahora ustedes van a empezar con eso? —resopló molesta, llevándose una mano a su sien y negando con la cabeza— Sólo hemos conversado unas veces, nos estamos haciendo amigos o… algo así —su mirada se perdió recordando los azules ojos del pisciano queriéndole dar un mensaje…

¿Le estaba diciendo que era importante para él? ¿Lo había interpretado bien? Y luego, el roce, esos ínfimos segundos en los que él le había acariciado la mejilla…

Se ruborizó nuevamente.

— ¿Algo así? —arremetieron en unísono sus amigas que no podían esconder su emoción adolescente ante un posible romance— ¡Cuenta ya!

— Es que aún no estoy segura —contestó dubitativa— Creo que le agrado, sólo eso. —agregó encogiéndose de hombros— En fin, debo irme. Mi padre debe estar esperándome para que lleve la ofrenda al Santuario.

Las chicas asintieron y la despidieron, prometiéndose que encontrarían otro momento para sacarle más detalles sobre el tema a su amiga. Mientras veían como se alejaba, la rubia recordó algo…

— Oye Kyoko, ¿El caballero de piscis no será el mismo "Albafika" que Agasha nombró el día del picnic? — la chica de largo cabello negro se echó a reír.

— ¡Hasta que te das cuenta, Dafne! Sí, es el mismo, evidentemente.

— Bueno, entonces nosotras ya lo sabíamos desde antes, de una manera indirecta —sonrío picaresca, pero a los segundos su semblante se ensombreció— ¿Es cierto eso de que tiene la sangre envenenada?

— Eso dicen —respondió con clara tristeza.

— **X—**

La florista entró a su casa, apresurada. Aún tenía muchas labores que terminar.

— ¡Ya llegué papá! —anunció casi a los gritos, sin darse cuenta que su padre estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina-comedor, bebiendo un té— ¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró intranquila al verlo tan serio y preocupado. No lo había visto así en años, no desde que su madre había enfermado.

Tiseo no habló, sólo le indicó mediante gestos que tomara asiento; tomó una taza y sirvió otro té para su hija.

Ella obedeció y dejó su canasta en el suelo.

— Hay algo sobre lo que tenemos que hablar —inició, extendiéndole la infusión.

— ¡Papá, no me asustes! —bromeó, tomando la taza con sus manos— ¿Es sobre la florería?

— Es sobre el señor Albafika —comentó, mirándola fijamente para medir su reacción.

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, se exaltó y derramó torpemente un poco del contenido de la infusión sobre su vestido.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir cómo sus piernas se quemaban con el líquido caliente, pero nada le quemaba más que la pregunta de su padre— ¡Lo siento, qué torpe soy! ¡Suerte que no derramé todo el té! —inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar algo con qué secarse, pero su padre la detuvo.

— No evites el tema, hija.

Se sentía mal por tenerlo tan preocupado, ella realmente creía que nada iba a pasarle; que Albafika era menos peligroso de lo que todos creían…

Buscó en su mente una forma de transmitirle esto a su padre, para que estuviera más calmado.

— Supongo que has oído ciertos rumores ¿Verdad? —Tiseo asintió, invitándola a que continuara. Ella suspiró, fatigada y luego siguió— Sólo nos estamos haciendo buenos amigos, nada más. El resto son disparates.

Él la miró con desconfianza. La siguió observando por unos instantes mientras ella intentaba, con un poco de torpeza, limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado con un trapo que había ido a buscar.

Su hija ya no era una niña, ya no. Estaba encaminándose a ser una mujer. Por mucho que le pesara, lejos estaban las noches en desvelo por su llanto; el guiar sus primeros pasos mientras la sostenía de sus pequeñas manitos; el oír como sus balbuceos fueran transformándose en palabras…

Había compartido muchos de esos momentos con una persona que ya no estaba presente, su esposa Eliselda, luego habían sido sólo ellos dos.

Sentía como si le quisiesen arrebatar lo más preciado, aunque la idea en sí pareciera irrisoria: su hija no era un objeto, no le pertenecía ni a él ni a nadie, sino a ella misma. Sabía que estas cosas eran parte de la vida, aunque cuesten aceptarlas. Porque el amor de un padre a una hija no debe ser posesivo, sino acompañante. Era como con las flores: debía sólo regarla, dejarla crecer, para que ella misma germinara su propio futuro.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera haciendo una hipérbole de lo que realmente ocurría entre su hija y el caballero de piscis. Quizás se estaba dejando llevar por lo que los rumores decían.

— Sólo ten cuidado, por lo del veneno —fue lo único que atinó a decirle— Mientras no estabas terminé el ramo de ofrenda para el Santuario, será mejor que te apresures a llevarlo —comentó esbozando una sonrisa, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias papá! —respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla como muestra de cariño y, a su vez, de agradecimiento.

Luego de darle a su padre las hierbas provenientes de la Isla de los curanderos que había logrado comprar en el puerto y que, a cambio, él le diera el ramo para el Santuario; Agasha caminó hacia la puerta, para ir a hacer su labor. La abrió, miró a su padre unos segundos para poderlo saludar, y se dio cuenta de que él aún seguía preocupado. Entonces decidió, muy valientemente, que debía comentarle de un detalle que había notado…

— Por cierto, parece ser que el veneno sólo está en la sangre del señor Albafika y no afecta para nada su piel. Puedes estar tranquilo con eso… —Tiseo frunció el ceño, completamente confundido. Era como si su hija estuviera explicándole la teoría de la relatividad.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes…? —detuvo su discurso al sentir como lo abofeteaba la afirmación de su pequeña y lo que ello implicaba— ¡Agasha! —la reprendió, horrorizado.

Sólo obtuvo como respuesta el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, su hija ya se había marchado. Más bien, huido. Ya había sido lo suficientemente valiente por el día.

— **X—**

El sol bañaba con fuerza el gran recinto de la diosa Athena. El primer templo, al estar pendiente abajo, gozaba de ser el premiado con una mayor cantidad de sombra, cortesía del resto de los templos.

Shion estaba ocupado terminando de reparar la armadura dorada de leo. El más joven de los santos dorados había vuelto la tarde anterior de su misión en Irlanda, con la armadura hecha un desastre y le había pedido si no podía repararla. Con su martillo, daba los últimos retoques, de pronto sintió que una presencia conocida pisaba los primeros escalones de Aries.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, se puso de pie y palmeó el bolsillo de sus ropajes para corroborar que la carta que Albafika le había dado aún seguía ahí.

Sonrió, ansioso de saber cómo iba a reaccionar la florista ante la carta que piscis había escrito para ella.

— Buenos días Agasha —saludó al verla finalmente.  
— Buenos días, señor Shion ¿Me permitiría pasar por su templo?  
— Por supuesto —le contestó sonriente— pero antes tengo que platicarte sobre algo… —la pelicastaña no lo dejo terminar.  
— Discúlpeme, tendrá que ser en otro momento, es que llevo mucha prisa…  
— Es sobre Albafika.  
Al escuchar esto último Agasha sintió que el tiempo se había congelado, que no importaba nada más a excepción de lo concerniente a ese nombre.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —balbuceó, mirándolo atentamente.

— Todos aquí en el Santuario estamos preocupados por él. Veras Agasha, Albafika… —ella lo interrumpió.

— Si es por lo de su sangre envenenada, ya lo sé, la señorita Athena me habló de eso.

— Bien, eso me simplifica un poco las cosas —sonrió— Albafika últimamente está algo… susceptible. Podría decir que desde que te conoció, está comportándose diferente.

Agasha se ruborizó y no contestó nada. No iba a afirmar ni a negar nada. Prefería hacerse la desentendida. Al no obtener respuesta, el ariano continuó.

— Antes no se relacionaba con nadie del Santuario; anoche aceptó salir conmigo y otros Santos dorados a una taberna... y me hablo de ti —agregó, para medir su reacción.  
— ¿Y qué le dijo? —irrumpió, abruptamente, con los ojos cargados de esperanza.

Si bien piscis le había contado algo de esa salida, le llamaba muchísimo la atención que hablara de ella con otros santos.  
— No me dijo mucho, Albafika es muy reservado —El ariano sonrió ante el exabrupto de la florista— Sólo me dio a entender que te aprecia y que se preocupa por ti. Creo que lo importante es esto —dijo sacando de su bolsillo la carta que el Santo de Piscis le había dado— él me lo dio para ti.

Ella la tomó rápidamente y se quedó contemplándola, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Bueno ahora sí — carraspeó para sacarla de su ensoñación— no te quito más tiempo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor Shion! —exclamó y como forma de agradecimiento le regaló una de las flores que llevaba, una de las más bonitas.

— ¡No tienes por qué agradecerme! —murmuró un poco avergonzado mientras tomaba la flor— Supongo que no debe serte fácil esta situación, pero no hay problemas sin soluciones— Agregó, tratando de contagiar su optimismo.  
— Es usted muy sabio señor Shion —esbozó una sonrisa— adiós — gritó mientras corría en dirección al Salón del Patriarca.

Shion veía como ella se marchaba, pensativo, concluyendo en que definitivamente la florista de Rodorio era un punto muy positivo en la vida de Albafika.

— **X—**

En la casa de Tauro nunca había alguien presente, Agasha no se había cruzado con el protector de ese templo en todo el tiempo que tenía de ser la encargada de llevar la ofrenda al santuario. Había oído rumores de que él era un hombre gigante, con mucha fuerza, que ahora se dedicaba a cuidar niños en un orfanato de una de las Villas vecinas a Rodorio, que por eso no solía estar presente en el santuario a menos que el patriarca lo mandara a llamar. Por eso no se detuvo, sino que apresuró el paso.

Estaba llegando a la salida cuando una especie de ráfaga rara que provenía de la dirección contraria a la que ella iba, la chocó, haciendo que cayera al suelo. No pudo distinguir bien qué era lo que la había golpeado, hasta que el chico de cabello color miel se detuvo y volteó a ver.

Tenía una azul y amable mirada, su alborotada cabellera y sus desprolijos ropajes lo hacían ver más infantil de lo que quizás era.

— Lo lamento mucho, no te vi —dijo acercándose a ella— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, pero mis flores no —contestó molesta, mirando cómo algunas de las flores del ramo ahora estaban machucadas.

El chico miró lo que ella le indicaba y se sintió bastante mal por ser descuidado.

— De verdad, lo lamento mucho. Pero es que llevaba prisa, iba a buscar mi armadura al templo de Shion —luego de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado— Ah, por cierto. Mi nombre es Regulus, soy el caballero dorado de leo —pronunció alegremente con una gran sonrisa, mientras le extendía una mano para que ella se levantase del suelo.

— ¿No eres muy pequeño para ser un santo de oro? —preguntó confundida, mientras aceptaba la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

— ¿Pequeño...? ¡Pero si soy más alto que tú! —rebatió ladeando la cabeza a un lado, diciendo la frase con total inocencia, sin ningún ánimo de ofender.

— Primero me tiras al suelo y ahora me dices enana ¡Qué modales los tuyos…! ¡Ouch! — bramó entre enojada y adolorida. Se tambaleó un poco y cuando estaba a punto de caer, el pequeño león la sostuvo.

— No te enojes, no estaba tratando de decir algo malo. Lamento haberte ofendido —sonrió— Parece que tienes un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo…

— Sí, me duele bastante —admitió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, sintiéndose completamente frustrada— ¡Debería estar con el patriarca ahora mismo!

El caballero de leo iba a disculparse nuevamente, pero prefirió dejar que sus acciones lo definieran y no sus palabras.

— Te llevo… —murmuró.

— ¿Eh? —replicó Agasha frunciendo el ceño— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Estaba tan confundida que no vio venir cuando Regulus la cargó en su espalda y empezó a correr con ella a cuestas.

— Te llevo con el Patriarca ¡Agárrate fuerte! —exclamó entre risas.

La florista no podía salir de su estupor, pero se sentía contagiada de la alegría del leonino así que, también rió. Después de todo, ir en el expreso-Regulus, era extremadamente divertido.

Siguieron así con Agasha gruñendo del dolor cada tanto, realmente estaba dolorida. Habían llegado hasta la entrada de Sagitario, pero, de repente Regulus se detuvo; mejor dicho, _alguien_ lo detuvo.

— Regulus ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes correr por las doce casas?

Agasha miró por encima del hombro de Regulus y pudo ver a un hombre casi igual al chico que la llevaba, pero de más edad. Concluyó en que debían ser familia. Luego recordó de un rumor que había oído, sobre un caballero dorado que había tenido un hijo.

— Lo sé, tío —refunfuñó el pequeño león.

— ¿Tío? Pensé que era tu padre…—susurró Agasha mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Sisifo y Regulus se miraron, frunciendo el ceño por una fracción de segundos. No pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Oh no! Regulus es el hijo de mi hermano mayor, Illias.

— ¡La gente piensa que eres mi padre porque siempre me sobreproteges! — exclamó el leonino entre risas.

Agasha intentó ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a tambalear, gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó el sagitariano, preocupado.

— Se torció el tobillo cuando, sin querer, me la llevé por delante —contestó apenado.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió curarla con tu cosmos? —soltó, siendo más acusación que pregunta.

Regulus no contestó, pero bajó la mirada. Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

— Bueno… —murmuró cambiando de tema y se acercó a la chica de cabellos castaños— Eres la florista de Rodorio, Agasha ¿verdad? —ella asintió— Mi nombre es Sisifo, la señorita Athena me habló mucho de ti —comentó ayudándola a sentarse en las primeras escalinatas de su templo— Estoy seguro de que debe dolerte mucho… disculpa a mi sobrino, suele ser un poco descuidado— susurró sonriendo.

Agasha se quedó enmudecida, realmente Sisifo era muy amable. Pero el dolor no le dejaba articular palabra; sólo le permitía sollozar.

— ¿Me permitirías ver tu pie? Necesito ver qué tan grave es… —comentó— Oh, y también que te quites la sandalia antes— sonrió.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero siguió las indicaciones.

— Bueno, por suerte no es fractura, sólo está inflamado —murmuró segundos después, mientras palpaba buscando algún hueso fuera de lugar. Agasha se mordía los labios para no gritar, sabía que el dolor se hacía peor cuando uno no mantenía la calma y para su buena suerte, Sisifo le dejaba las cosas fáciles— No te asustes, esto no te va a doler.

Parpadeó incontables veces, tratando de procesar lo que estaba presenciando: una vibrante luz, resplandecía entre las manos de Sisifo y su pie. Con el aumento de ella el dolor iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Regulus sólo observaba la escena, con extrema atención. Siempre podía aprender algo de su tío, a quien admiraba y quería muchísimo. La voz de Sisifo lo sacó de su concentración, estaba llamándolo.

— Tráeme unas vendas, ya sabes dónde están. —solicitó con una amable sonrisa, el chico asintió y entró al templo a buscar lo requerido.

— ¿Mejor? —consultó dirigiéndose a Agasha, mientras la luz dorada iba apagándose poco a poco.

— Sí —contestó ella secándose las lágrimas— mucho mejor.

— ¡Aquí están! —gritó Regulus que traía una cantidad excesiva de vendas, casi como para vendar todo el cuerpo de Agasha con ellas.

A su tío por poco más se le escapa la risa ante tal exageración. Pero se reprimió para no herir los sentimientos del leoncillo.

— Muchas gracias, Regulus —dijo tomando las vendas.

Una, dos… Agasha contó cinco vueltas de vendaje alrededor de su pie y su tobillo.

— Ya está. Ya puedes ponerte de pie, cuando camines, trata de no poner todo el peso en ese pie…

— Yo la llevo —ofreció el pequeño castaño, con mucho ímpetu.

— Tú deberías terminar cierto libro de historia… —rebatió Sisifo.

— Estoy bien Regulus, gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí —murmuró Agasha modestamente mientras se ponía de pie — Además, son pocos templos.

El caballero de leo contestó inflando las mejillas, completamente hastiado. No quería saber nada con ese libro aburrido, pero ya no le quedaba escapatoria.

La sonriente chica de vestido lila se despidió de ese par, y retomó el camino hacia el Salón del Patriarca, con un ritmo más lento.

— **X—**

— Hola, ¿Señor santo de acuario? —gritó para anunciarse— ¡Qué extraño! Parece que no hay nadie— se dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Al no obtener respuesta, avanzó.

Ahora que estaba sola podía permitirse repasar la charla que había tenido con Shion. Se sentía tan feliz de que Albafika tuviera unos compañeros que lo apreciaran tanto, que se le escapó una sonrisa.

Su mente le trajo a colación la carta que el ariano le había entregado, así que se detuvo y le dio un vistazo.

— Me encantaría saber que dice… —susurró con tristeza.

No sabía leer ni escribir dado a su condición social. En el Siglo XVIII ese era un privilegio que gozaban unos pocos, sólo los hombres de negocio y la gente adinerada.

— Veo que no sabes leer ¿Quieres que te ayude? —irrumpió una voz.

La florista volteó a ver, un poco asustada. Creía no haber visto a nadie, pero se había equivocado.

La esencia de aquel muchacho la hacía sentirse extraña, como si una brisa fresca bailara a su alrededor. Se había quedado sin habla, prácticamente hechizada. Él era apuesto, no tanto como Albafika, pero muy apuesto.

— ¡Qué modales los míos! —comentó de manera elegante— Mi nombre es Degel, un gusto conocerte...

— Agasha —concluyó ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

— Agasha, bonito nombre —el santo hizo una pausa para ajustar sus lentes y observarla mejor— Supongo que es un derivado del adjetivo griego _"agathós"_ que significa "bondad".

Ella se quedó sin habla, realmente nunca había pensado en el significado ni en la raíz de su nombre.

— Espero puedas disculparme por no haberte recibido en la entrada de mi Templo, me encontraba en mi biblioteca ocupado en algunas investigaciones —comentó, taciturno— Además, tu aura es muy tranquila y el olor a flores me indicó que eres la famosa florista de Rodorio, por eso decidí no detenerte.

La florista estaba sorprendida ante la astucia del joven santo, era realmente encantador y educado.

— ¿Quieres que lo lea para ti? —preguntó, señalando la carta.

— Sí, por favor — contestó entregándosela.

Degel la tomó, acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _"Agasha, debo marcharme lejos del Santuario por un tiempo para cumplir con una misión. Espero sepas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho personalmente, es que las despedidas no me gustan en lo absoluto._

 _No quiero que te preocupes, volveré sano y salvo, te prometo que lo haré. Quiero volver a hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, así que no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente."_

— Vaya, parece que tienes un admirador —comentó el joven mientras se quitaba sus lentes— Aunque eso no me sorprende, eres una chica muy bonita.

Agasha se ruborizó tanto por el contenido de la carta como por el cumplido.

— Gracias por leérmela, señor Degel —balbuceó aún ruborizada, sintiéndose completamente apenada mientras tomaba la carta que el francés le devolvía —Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, debo entregarle esto al Patriarca— dijo enseñándole su canasta con el ramo de flores.

— Yo también debo ir a verlo ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

— No, está bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Permite que yo lleve eso —requirió tomando la canasta.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, al pasar por el templo de piscis, Agasha buscó con la mirada esa solitaria rosa que había sido la testigo de su inicio de amistad con el pisciano. Allí estaba aún, coronando una de las últimas columnas del majestuoso y último templo.

— Veo que te gustan las rosas…—soltó Degel al ver la enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro de la chica.

— Así es —contestó— Y las rosas del _señor_ Albafika son las más hermosas —manifestó sin olvidarse de agregar "señor" antes del nombre, no iba a descuidarse nuevamente ante nadie.

— Las más hermosas y las más peligrosas —advirtió— Procura siempre tener cuidado cuando pases por aquí.

Agasha asintió.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al Salón del Patriarca. Degel, amablemente, le abrió puerta de la gran sala.

— Buen día Agasha, hoy llegaste más tarde de lo usual —comentó Sage frunciendo el ceño, más por sorpresa que por enojo. Sus ojos que tantos años habían visto correr, no pasaron por alto el detalle del pie vendado de la chica — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No se preocupe, sólo ha sido un accidente en casa — mintió. No quería meter en líos al santo de leo.

Sage entrecerró los ojos, podía olfatear la mentira a miles de kilómetros. Pero prefirió no incomodarla y cambiar de tema, a otro asunto que también había llamado su atención.

— ¿Qué te trajo desde la Casa de Acuario, Degel? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

— No, Sumo Sacerdote. Quería pedirle un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó curioso.

— Quisiera enseñarle a leer y a escribir a la señorita Agasha. Bajo su permiso y el de Athena, claro está —pausó sus palabras para levantar la mirada— Le aseguro que no interrumpirá mis deberes como santo dorado.

Sage lo meditó cuidadosamente, mientras miraba como la chica se había quedado petrificada ante el pedido del acuariano.

Aunque la idea le parecía de lo más noble, su posición lo obligaba a pensar dos veces las cosas, en si esto incidiría o no negativamente para el santuario y la preparación para la guerra santa.

Lo repasó unas cuántas veces y su conclusión fue que probablemente Degel había hecho lo mismo durante el trayecto desde su templo. Sabía que el protector del anteúltimo templo no daba puntada sin hilo. Seguramente en su cabeza había considerado sus horarios, sus deberes y que en todo ello había buscado un lugar para Agasha. No sólo eso, sino también, le estaba dando su palabra y Degel no era una persona que hiciera promesas que no pensara cumplir.

— Si dices que no interrumpirá tus labores como santo, no veo nada de malo en ello —sentenció finalmente— y estoy más que seguro que la señorita Athena también estará de acuerdo.

— Muchas gracias, gran patriarca —dijo con un tono de voz neutral— Con su permiso, me retiro —murmuró, haciendo una reverencia, luego giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Espere, señor Degel! —gritó Agasha deteniéndolo y luego volvió la vista hacia Sage — Gran patriarca, le agradezco tanta generosidad, pero no…

— No seas modesta Agasha, ¡acepta esta oportunidad! —interrumpió— Sabes que eres bienvenida en el Santuario, te has ganado ese lugar — pronunció amablemente.

Por unos segundos, ella quiso insistir en declinar la oferta. Luego lo pensó bien ¿Por qué no aceptarlo, si ese era uno de sus más grandes anhelos?

— Muchas gracias, Sumo Sacerdote —sonrió— Aquí está la ofrenda —dijo mientras le entregaba el accidentado ramo de flores que se había empeñado en arreglar durante el camino — espero que a la señorita Athena le gusten.

— Tú y tu padre siempre hacen un excelente trabajo —comentó tomando cuidadosamente el ramo— Supongo que debes hablar con tu nuevo maestro —sonrió— puedes retirarte si así lo deseas.

— Con su permiso, señor —murmuró y se marchó tras los pasos de Degel.

Una vez afuera del Salón del Patriarca decidió hacerle una pregunta a su, ahora, nuevo maestro. Quería que él le quitara la duda que rondaba por su mente.

— Señor Degel —entonó— ¿Por qué se molesta tanto en que aprenda a leer y escribir?

El francés volteó a mirarla y frunció el ceño mientras meditaba su elección de palabras a emplear para su respuesta.

— Porque la ignorancia es uno de los peores males de este mundo, Agasha —explicó, haciendo una pausa, pretendía explayarse, más que nada al ver la confusión en los ojos de su alumna— Verás, el camino de la sabiduría es el camino de la libertad. —empezó— Un hombre que sabe es un hombre libre, un hombre libre es alguien que puede elegir cualquiera sea su situación, y uno elige de acuerdo a las cosas que sabe. "Pienso, luego existo" — terminó, citando a un filósofo de su tierra natal que había leído.

Agasha quedó maravillada ¿Cómo podía ser posible que existiera una persona así de brillante? Definitivamente Degel sería el mejor maestro que ella pudiese haber pedido.

— Entonces, ahora debo decirle maestro ¿Verdad? —preguntó, sonriente.

— Así funciona el protocolo —comentó con seriedad— Bueno ahora deberías irte, tienes que avisarle a tu padre que tomaras lecciones conmigo —señaló— Mañana luego de que le entregues la ofrenda al Patriarca, comenzará tu primera lección. Espero que seas puntual.

— Así será —contestó muy contenta mientras se despedía de él con un movimiento de su mano, viendo cómo se alejaba— ¡Aprenderé a leer y a escribir, aprenderé a leer y a escribir! —canturreaba para sí, extremadamente feliz.

El fuerte viento la sacó de sus pensamientos, un par de pétalos bailaban a su alrededor, como llamándola. Los siguió con la mirada, hasta que su recorrido visual la llevó al jardín de rosas demoniacas.

Rojo, demasiado rojo. Albafika odiaba ese color y se lo había confesado.

La tristeza la invadió por unos segundos, hasta que se le vino algo a la mente y los ojos se le iluminaron, se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

Esbozando una sonrisa, volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose nuevamente al templo papal.

Tocó a la puerta y cuando escuchó la voz del patriarca diciendo que podía ingresar, entró.

— ¿Ocurre algo Agasha? — preguntó Sage, mirándola extrañado.

— Disculpe señor Patriarca, señorita Athena —dijo, desviando su vista hacia Sasha, quien había dejado su recamara para hablar con el antiguo santo de cáncer de unos asuntos— La verdad es que… quería pedirles un favor… Más bien, es para solicitarles su permiso, para realizar algo… —intentó explicarse con mucha torpeza.

Sage frunció el ceño, completamente perplejo y miró a la diosa, quien sonreía mirando a la florista.

— ¿Se trata de Albafika? —consultó la deidad.

— Sí. Sólo quiero hacer algo por él… —balbuceó ella, siendo más sonrojo que persona.

— Bien, dinos qué tienes en mente —solicitó Sage, aún no muy convencido. Sasha lo miraba casi suplicante, estaba dispuesta a escuchar cualquier idea que hiciera que Albafika sintiera un poco de alivio.

— Azul, mucho azul — contestó Agasha con una gran sonrisa.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Actualicé… ¡SE VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS! :o (?) *le tiran tomates por hacerse la chistosa y no actualizar hace eones***

 **Podría inventar excusas, pero prefiero serles extremadamente sincera: Esta historia en particular, me saca canas verdes ;_; ¿Por qué? No lo sé con exactitud.**

 **Este es un fanfic de mi OTP y es triste que por momentos no pueda disfrutarlo. Me enrosco muchísimo en leer y releer y siempre encuentro un error, algo que no me gusta. AYSH, ¡estoy híper quisquillosa! Y por eso, tuve que abandonarlo por un tiempo. De hecho, si leen de nuevo, van a notar que modifiqué y/o embellecí muchísimas partes de capítulos anteriores. A este capítulo lo escribí, borré, reescribí y demás incontables veces. Repito, por eso me vi obligada a abandonarlo, hasta reencontrarme con el motivo que me había hecho empezarlo: mi amor por Agasha y Albafika.**

 **Algo que quiero que tengan en claro es lo siguiente: Quizás me tarde, pero a esta historia la voy a terminar.**

 **Dadas mis correspondientes disculpas y explicaciones… ¡Vayamos al capítulo! :D**

 **Sí, lo sé ¿Y Albafika? Se preguntarán. Está de misión, como recordarán. Este capítulo es para dar el pie a algo MUUUUUUUUUUUUY grande, que se vendrá en unos capítulos. Créanme que todo tomará su relevancia.**

 **¡Pobre Tiseo! Agasha va a darle un infarto sin continua así xD**

 **Creo que queda claro CUANTO amo al bebu de Regulus ¿No? Jaja.**

 **Debo admitir que en la parte en donde Sage medita sobre el pedido de Degel de instruir a Agasha, en un momento mi lado malévolo deseó poner: "y Sage sabía que Degel no era como el promedio de los acuarios, que sólo sirven para traicionar" (?) pero después me dije que no era conveniente (?**

 **En cuanto a lo de Degel como tutor de Agasha, bueno, me pareció una buena idea. Y creo que nuestro mago del hielo tendría algo así como la vocación para ello.**

 **En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco a cada uno que me haya leído, a los que dejan reviews (más que nada a los guests, porque a los que tienen cuenta aquí al menos puedo agradecerles de manera más "personal") y a los lectores fantasmitas que no dicen nada, pero que sé que están ahí (i'm watching you c: ) ¡Vamos, anímense! Quiero leer sus opiniones también.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por tanto apoyo ¿Pueden creerlo? Este desastre de fic llegó a las 44 reviews, 17 follows y 18 favs. Hay gente que hizo preciosos dibujos de este fic, ¡incluso "Las Friendas" quieren ilustrar escenas! ¡La emoción que tengo no me cabe en el corazón! ;_;**

 **¡Realmente los adoro!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**

 **Erii.**


End file.
